


Targaryen blood

by The_wolf_in_me



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jon Snow has messed up a little, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys, Motherhood, Parenthood, Sansa is a great mother Dany too, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wolf_in_me/pseuds/The_wolf_in_me
Summary: -Can you love two people equally?,he asked-Love,yes.Being in love,no.,Tyrion replied and signed.Jon was to  be a father not once but twice.Life was a puzzle to him,but he had to solve it.The whites and Cersei Lannister couldn't wait.





	1. A raven

**Author's Note:**

> Its 0:53 a.m and I couldn't sleep so this idea crossed my mind and I said why not? So I started writing and here I am posting it!  
> Enjoy!

What a glorious feeling is to become a mother.Rounded hips,bright skin and sensitive senses.However was it good to bring a baby into this world during those dark times? Sansa Stark watched herself in the mirror.Her room had a view of the οcean and she could hear the sound of the waves smashing om the sharp rocks of Dragonstone.

After the multiple attacks of the White in the North the army had retreated south.  
Jon that now had found out his Targaryen roots was spending a lot οf time organizing their defense and attack towards the whites.The Lannister army had joined them recently,rising the number of the soldiers and the size of the army that fought against the Night's King and his dead.

After the loss of many capable soldiers and the weakned army of Daynerys,Jon made a choice.  
Sansa and Daynerys would be transported  in Dragonstone for their own safety and for the safety of their children.  
Sansa had found her pregnancy shortly after Jon left for  DragonStone.She remembered when the first headaches,throw-ups became her morning routine and the feeling of pure joy and fear that consummed her,when Maester told her that she was pregnant.After surving Joffrey,Ramsey and then Littlefinger the Gods had smiled at her and gifted her with a child.

But then Jon brought home Queen Daynerys.Daynerys with her silver hair,petite figure and big violet eyes was a beautiful woman to see. Sansa met her with cold gaze but a fake warm smile.Her surname was only making Sansa feel uncomfortable,reminding her information about things she couldn't change any more.

When Jon announced her that Daynerys was pregnant too,Sansa felt that the world above her was collapsing.She yelled at him,he called him traitor,hit him with her fists and then paused and left him alone in his room.  
She was angry with herself  almost believing that she would have a happy ending.This child,her child belonged back to the North with her and when the war was over she would go back with or without Jon.  
But now after almost 4 months everything had changed.The only thing she wanted was to be safe with her baby once it was born.  
The only thing that she dreamed every night.

 

Sansa stroke her rounded belly and felt the kick.She slowly undressed herself ,leaving her upper body naked and approached the mirror.She could see the trail of a tiny foot pressed under her skin that then immediately dissapeared.Sansa caught her breath before a wave of laughter escape her mouth.

 

\- "We are a bit energetic today aren't we?",she asked her belly and smiled.

 

She wore a light grey gown in the colours of her House and fixed her hair in a french braid.The height of her hair now reached her hips and their bright red colour shined and glowed whenever she was walking.  
She left her room and headed towards the Main Hall where Daynerys had requested her presence.   
She was met with few guards that bowed their heads when they saw her. Opening the door they made her way to pass.  
Daynerys was seating next to Missandei discussing when she heard the door being opened.Her eyes met Sansa's and she smiled.  
It was true that their statement had made them softer with each other the last few weeks that they were coexisting.

 

\- "My Queen", Sansa said and bowed slighlty before taking her seat opposite of Daynerys.

 

-"Lady Stark how are you this morning?", Daynerys asked and dismissed the servants who had just brought their breakfast.

 

-" I'm quite well i suppose.My morning sickness that usually torments me did not bother me today your Grace " , Sansa replied politely and ate a little of her meal.

 

Her appetite had increased,fact that had led her to gain a couple of pounds.However she didn't care that much.  
Daynerys smiled and turned her attention to her own meal. Missandei was already eating,not interrupting the two ladies.  
After Sansa finished her meal she turned to Missandei.

 

\- "Missandei... am I saying it right?, Sansa asked with curiosity before she smiled.  
Missandei returned the smile and nodded positively. Daynerys was watching at Sansa , how her facial expressions were changing, the obvious swell of her belly and her bright blue eyes and red hair.She was a beautiful woman indeed ,she mulled and thought of her and Jon together.

 

\- "My Qyeen you requested to see me.May I know the reason? Do we have news from the North?, Sansa asked making Daynerys return back to reality.  
Daynerys looked at Sansa's stable but troubled eyes and signed.

 

-" I am afraid we lost the Eyrie and a part of the army was defeated.Jon sent a letter today informing us that we had many losses and that they plan to move even shouther.", Daynerys responded and caressed her belly.Her 5 month pregnancy was not showing completely but if anyone noticed he could detect a bump under her dress showing off.

Sansa gulped and focused on the losses Jon had noted.She glanced Daynerys who's eyes had drifted to the ground.

 

-" Daynerys..." , Sansa exclaimed informal and continued.

 

-" Who did we lose?" , she asked but was afraid for the response to come.

 

Daynerys stood from her seat and took few steps towards the balcony.With her back on Sansa and Missandei and her eyes fixed on the sky she replied.

 

-"Jon wrote that in the battlefield of Eyrie our army lost Tormund,Lord Glover,Podrick....", she hesitated and breathed.  
Sansa rose from her seat with fists clenched.  
Daynerys turned her gaze to meet her and with sorrow she announced.

 

\- "Brienne of Tarth,Meera Reed and .....Brandon Stark" , she finished her speech and approached Sansa.

 

    
The baby inside her started kicking frustrated and energetic as it was! She felt her legs giving up and grabbed her chair to balance herself. Missandei and Daynerys were by her side helping her and yelling for someone to call the Maester.The guards stormed in and when they heard the orders they ran to fullfill them.  
Sansa felt her eyes burning her.Her vision was slowly blurring as tears were rolling down her cheaks.A knot in her throat was paining her ,making her feel like she had no air to breath.

 

\- "Bran and Brienne? How? Why??, she cried out and hid her face with her palms.

 

Daynerys was stroking her shoulder when the Maester walked in and with their help,they led Sansa to her chambers.

 

============================

 

1 month had passed since that day with the horrible news.   
Sansa was seating in her solar ,throwing up in a basket that was for that use begging the Gods to make this nausea go away.When her torture ended she cleaned herself and sat in her personal balcony.The breeze was caressing her face and hair as the sun was settingo making the sky a breathtaking view.  
Sansa was wearing a dark dress,having retake her old fashion style after the loss of her brother.Daynerys had insisted that she shouldn't mourn anymore espacially now that her baby was on his way.Sansa had nodded but never taking her seriously.  
Today she was getting slowly at the end of the 8th month of her pregnancy.Jon had written them again that the army of the Night's King had decreased and they were marching towards Casterly Rock.  
The war was outside the door of Cersei Lannister however she didn't understand the danger she was facing.  
Some rumors had claimed that she would send assassins to kill the Dragon whore who was trying to steal her throne and Wolf whore who murdered her firstborn.  
Sansa didn't believe in rumors she believed only what she was seeing with her own eyes.  
That's why when she saw the blood running between her legs and she felt the sharp pain in the lowest of her belly she screamed the guards for help.  
Something was wrong with her baby.


	2. Lyanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> The second chapter is here and guess what? Jon becomes a father!  
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S   
> Leave comments if you like and kudos!  
> They make me really happy!

Guards with the sigil of House Targaryen and few with the sigil of House Stark that Sansa had brought with her in Dragonstone emerged the room.  
Sansa Stark with blood on her hands was trying to move towards them ,paining and crying.Her guards ran to help her,putting her arms around their shoulders and moving her towards the bed.Sansa was crying,the sharp pains at the lowest of her belly were making her numb and she found herself stuttering about her baby.  
A few seconds later Maester and the maids entered the room,eqquiped with clean towels ,hot water and a basket covered with clean red linens.

 

-"How much time ,you are bleeding my Lady?",the Maester asked while dismissing the guards.

 

Sansa was sweating as the maids were stripping her naked.One of them covered her naked breasts and belly with a blanket before the rest of them stuffed her back with pillows.This position would help her to deliver the baby easier.

 

-"Not much time but I am not sure...",Sansa responded gritting her teeth as a sharp pain penetrated her.

 

The Maester with the help of the maids cleaned the mess of the blood that covered her legs and then requested from Sansa to spread her legs.Sansa holding back a sob did what she was told to do.The maids cleaned her sensitive area with a warm watered towel and then exited the room leaving the Maester with one solem maid.

 

-"My Lady,the baby will come a little earlier than we expected.",the Master announced.

 

Sansa eyes goggled with sock and she threw her head back in despair.The Maester ordered her to push and Sansa nodded in agreement.With her hands holding on her blanket tightly she pushed and growled.  
The Maester spred her legs a bit wider and helped her to lift her hips up and hold into that position.  
Sansa thought that her womb was cutting in half and that her head would explode in any moment.The pain was so intense and with every push it was increasing.  
During the second push that Sansa was giving screaming and crying the door opened revealing Daynerys.The maids quickly bowed and cleaned the blood of Sansa's thighs and dived the towels into the hot water.The head of the baby was already out.

 

-"Is she ok?",Daynerys asked and ran near Sansa.Her forehead was sweating and her red hair were spread tangled on her pillow.Her once bright blue eyes now seemed distant, narrow and tired.

 

-"We are close, Your Majesty.One last push Sansa!Make it with all the streght you have!" ,the Maester responded and nodded Sansa to push.

 

Sansa pushed, lifting her hips from the intensity and let out a scream.Daynerys was holding her hand which Sansa had squizzed during the push.Daynerys searched with her eyes Maester who seemed to pull something from Sansa's womb and then the room was filled with a baby's cries.  
Sansa lifted her eyes towards Daynerys and faintly smiled.

 

-"Is my baby well?,she requested and she blinked her tired eyes.Sansa was feeling like she would faint slowly after the birth of her child.Daynerys caressed Sansa's temple as the Maester approached.

 

Daynerys eyes glanced over the baby that was covered in red blankets with the sigil of House Targaryen ,already cleaned and wide awake.

 

-"Lady Stark you have given birth to a healthy and beautiful daughter.,the Maester smiled and set the baby into the arms of Sansa.

 

The Maester bowed to his Queen and exited the room.Daynerys stood up and fixed the pillows of Sansa's bed so she could sit better.Her eyes were fixed with the baby's.Sansa was also staring at her daughter with pure love and amazement.  
Daynerys considered how her own baby would look like.《Sansa has added to our House a new member.A new Targaryen.But the baby is more Stark than Targaryen despite the name.》, Daynerys mulled over.

The newborn had almost raven hair covering his sensitive head.A few locks were hanging here and there and her eyes were big and expressive.Just like Jon.Her eye colour wouldn't show for the next four moons. She had fine lips and cute nose.Her hands were fists but when she entered her mother's embrace she relaxed.Sansa was not taking her eyes of her pretty little daughter.Her finger was caressing her rosy cheek as the baby was drifting into deep sleep.

 

-"She's very pretty",Daynerys exclaimed and smiled at Sansa.Sansa returned the genuine smile and turned to face her.

 

-"Would you like to hold her?" ,she asked leaning towards her.  
Daynerys searched her eyes to see any forced courtesy and politeness but instead she was faced with aunthenticity and pure joy.

 

-"I would be very glad",she responded with hesitance not being used in such a friendly climate.

 

Sansa streched her arms and settled her into Daynerys embrace.The little baby was disturbed by her sleep but when she found a cozy and warm place near Daynerys chest she retreated back to her sweet dreams.  
Daynerys touched with her finger the baby's soft pinky lips and gaze at her rising chest as she was sleeping.What a spectacular view.

 

-"What a miracle it is to create a new life",Sansa broke the silence and looked at Daynerys.Daynerys nodded and signed.She remembred her first son the one she lost so many moons ago.The sorrow that had consummed her and the effort she made to start all over.

 

-"You know your Grace ,she is your granddaughter after all.",Sansa joked and Daynerys smirked.

 

-"She will be raised to call me Granny in a few years", Daynerys joked back and Sansa laughed.  
It was the first time Daynerys witnessed Sansa Stark laughing wholeheartedly.  
The two women stared at each other melancholy filling their eyes.

 

-"If we make it to see the next years to come",Daynerys added almost whispering but Sansa heard her.

 

 

-"We will make it.I know we will.We survived worst,being alone,beaten,humiliated,manipulated but we found the streghth to rise.And look where we are! You are Queen and I am Lady of Winterfell.We found where we belonged.",Sansa declared and cupped Daynerys hand with her own.

Daynerys felt like Sansa had died.Not literally.But the old emotionless Sansa the one whose gaze was cold and her talk small,specific and mercyless towards the people who were not her family, was replaced now by the gentle,caring and thoughtful Sansa who was smiling more and was expressing her opinions more freely.

 

 

-"But we do we have options? The war between us and the whites is heading south and we also need to keep our defenses up due to Cersei Lannister and her crazy assasins.", Daynerys insisted.

 

 

-"Jon won't bring them here.You know that.Perhaps the war will  reach King's Landing but not us here.As for Cersei we will be ready.You yourself told me that your forces are enough to keep us safe and maybe to break out.You know before Jon bring you in my homeland I thought that our union was a hideous thing to do and the Gods would curse us.But then I was gifted with  her",Sansa gestured towards her daughter and Daynerys's eyes watched the perfect little baby sleeping in her arms relaxed. "I was so focused into my position as Lady of Winterfell and back then being responsible for the whole North that the idea of having a child in those dark times was both terrifying and calming.  
Now I realize that it was all worth it.I wouldn't be here warching her sleeping if we hadn't been through what we have.", Sansa finished and Daynerys nodded.

 

-"How will your name your daughter Sansa?", Daynerys asked so quickly like she wanted to change the subject of their conversation.

 

Sansa smiled and pushed her hair back with her fingers.Daynerys turned to look at her.She was wearing a nightgown of blue silk and slowly not to pain herself she covered herself with the furs.

 

-"Well I've been thinking about it for a long time.However since I've survived the childbirth I wish to name her after my aunt who did not survive.",Sansa responded and took her daughter in her arms ready to breastfeed her.  
Daynerys watched as tiny hands cupped Sansa's breast.Her mouth despite her sleepy figure and semiclosed eyes were searching for a nipple.When she found her target she aimed for it and started drinking hungrily.Sansa's eyes watered as she touched her daughter's tiny hand that had settled on the top of her breast.

 

-"It's official then.Lyanna Targaryen the second of her name.",Daynerys announced mostly for herself to listen.Sansa nodded and pulled her daughter closer.

 

Lyanna opened her eyes.Two dark blue pools blind at the moment but driven by the scent and the touch  to stare into her mother's eyes.Sansa blinked and a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek.

 

-"Hello ,sweety!..., Sansa almost whispered.Lyanna grabbed her mother's finger and started moving it back and forth.

 

Both women laughed.Daynerys risen from her seat and kissed Sansa's temple.Sansa stared her for a moment watching her heading towards the door.

 

-"I'll leave you both to rest.I will inform Jon that he fathered a beautiful daughter and that you are well.",Daynerys announced and waited for a response from Sansa.

 

-"Tell him that we'll wait for him.",Sansa added and Daynerys nodded before closing the door.

 

 

===========================

The weather was real bad.Snow storms were making the road towards the camp of the Lannister Army even more difficult.After the loss of the Eyrie two months ago the northnen army alongside the Lannisters forces were heading towards Casterly Rock.They had just passed Riverrun ,taking supplies and soldiers,evacuating the castle from women and children.The crowd of people that had evacuated their homes would be headed towards the Faircastle east of the Lannisport.Jon wished that they could face the white walkers and diminish their army before they started leading them towards King's Landing.  
That night they camped near Ashemark.The snow storm had stopped but the cold was intense and the soldiers were gathered around fires discussing for the battles to come and trying to keep themselves warm.  
Jon was in his tent trying to get some time alone.Ser Davos had just left after discussing with Jon what road they would follow the next day so they women and children wouldn't freeze to death.The snow was thick but they agreed they would stick on the road they were travelling at the moment.Once the road splitted in two different directions near Lannisport Edmure Tully would lead the crowd and make sure that they would pass by boats on Feastfires.At the same time Jaime Lannister would lead them at Casterly Rock.  
Jon signed remembering the plan.On his desk papers and ravens were mixed and waiting for Jon to read them or respond. His eyes were red and tired due to lack of sleep.His armor was dirty and his boots were wearing down quickly. Sansa would have a solution at that,he mulled and considered of Sansa and Dany in DragonStone.  
He hadn't had any news of them since 3 months ago.He didn't know what to expect.Were they ok?Where they attacked by Cersei's forces?   
Remembering them was making him feel angry again.How stupid he was to act on his feelings towards Sansa that night and how even more stupid to give in Daynery's acts and get to love her.You know nothing Jon Snow,once Ygritte had told him.However one thing he surely knew.He loved both of them.He loved Sansa for her strong mind,heart and the fact that made him frustrated everytime she judged his actions.He loved her vulnerability and the power she had in her.On the other hand Dany was strong and a stable woman.She knew what she wanted and she was specific when she was taking a decision. She was smart and somehow different from any other woman he had met.

 

-"Your Grace excuse me but a raven just came from Dragonstone.", a soldier stepped in the tent and made Jon jump from his seat.

 

 

-"Give it to me",he ordered not too pleeding but enough serious for the soldier to hang it immediately.

 

Jon dismissed him thanking him for his services and opened with fury the letter.Before he started reading he noticed that the letter was date-stamped almost 1 month ago by both the sigils of House Targaryen and Stark.  
His heart skipped at his chest as he read the first lines of the letter.

 

 

 

《 Your Grace King Jon ,

Things in Dragonstone are going well.We are not yet disturbed by any attack or any threat coming from King's Landing.My health statement is well.The Maester told me is going to be a boy and within 3 moons I will be holding him in my arms.  
Yesterday all Dragonstone was celebrating the birth of another Targaryen! Lady Sansa Stark brought into this world a healty baby girl.It was late afternoon when she was born.Her hair are raven and curly and the name chosen for her is Lyanna. Sansa wish to see you and meet your daughter but we both understand the necessity of you to stay where you are.  
We will keep you informed!   
Till we meet again,  
Yours  
Queen Daynerys Targaryen. 》

 

 

Jon folded the letter and ran his fingers through his hair.A daughter.He had fathered a daughter.His firstborn was a daughter.Daynerys said raven hair.Just like his.Sansa was well too.Thank the Gods.

He didn't know what to do.He wanted two things.One to ran and kiss Sansa until she had no air to breath and hold his daughter and the other to stay here finish the war here and  now and go back to them.  
His mind drifted to Daynerys and her pregnancy.The Maester said it would a son but Jon didn't care.All he care was for them to be healthy.

He ordered a servant to announce the news to everyone and give them free dornish wine to celebrate.  
After a while he heard the servant announcing:

 

"King Jon Snow and Lady Sansa Stark are parents to Princess Lyanna Targaryen! The King is giving everyone free dornish wine to celebrate the birth of his daughter! "

 

 

The clapping and the cheers filled the camp.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! I'm back with another chapter!   
> This story is going well, for those who still keep an eye on her, I have a few ideas of how this going to end but if anyone of you want to give me any ideas they are very welcome!   
> Enjoy! 
> 
> *Kudos and comments make my day as usual*

"Lyanna!" Sansa yelled catching the attention of her daughter.

 

As she approached her, she put the sleeve of her nightgown out of her daughter's mouth. Lyanna was chewing the edge of the sleeve leaving marks of saliva on the pattern.Taking a towel Sansa cleaned her daughter who was already playing with her own blanket chewing the edge of it.

Lyanna was almost 2 moons old. Her curly raven hair were making her head a bunch of locks that Sansa was trying so desperately to fix. It wasn't so easy and she couldn't remember Jon having so demanding hair problems. The only thing Jon was ever doing was to make them a low bun not caring about their tangled sight. But Lyanna was different. She was a princess. The daughter of the King in the North.

 

Sansa placed her in her basket but Lyanna protested.Her cries filled the room so Sansa had to take her into her arms and ease her.

 

"Easy honey..." Sansa whispered with softness caressing her daughter's back. Lyanna sniffed her nose and stared at her mother. Sansa could detect many similarities between her and Jon. Except the raven black curly hair and the soft big lips, Lyanna had inherited his expressive glance and smile. However her eyes were turning blue as the time passed. The Tully blue perhaps combined with dots of violet. Targaryens were all violet-eyed people.So this gene passed down to Lyanna.

 

"Would you like to see Daenerys?" Sansa asked joyfully and lifted her daughter up and down. Lyanna giggled putting her little fists on her mouth and lied her head on her mama's shoulder. Sansa wrapped around her daughter a fur made especially for her and exited the room followed by her guards.

Daenerys was now slowly reaching the  end of her pregnancy. Her bump was gloriously impressive with an edgy shape that showed that she was carrying a boy. Her silver hair glowed more than ever and she was wandering into the castle smiling all day. Sansa understood she was having a calm and easy pregancy whereas herself was accompanied with throwups and dizziness every morning.

 

Lyanna muffled some strange sounds on their way to Daenerys that made Sansa rolled her eyes while smiling. When reaching the Throne room they found Tyrion Lannister and Missandei talking.

 

"Missandei, Lord Tyrion," Sansa bowed and looked at them. Tyrion approached her first and Sansa leaned down to hug him.

 

"Lady Stark it is a pleasure to see you after almost 5 months!" he exclaimed and his eyes fell on Lyanna. A smile was drawn on his face as he came to stand behind her.

 

"Hello little one!" he said warmly and Lyanna gifted him with a giggle.

 

"I see her father in her smile," Tyrion noticed and Sansa smiled proudly. Turning to face him she brought her daughter into a different position. Lyanna was resting her head on her mothers left arm and her toes were pressing her right arm.Sansa smiled and gestured Tyrion to go and talk on the Main Hall.

 

"So my Lord when did you arrive? Was your travel safe?" Sansa requested to know hungry for information and the process of strategizing that she missed being a part of for so long.

 

Tyrion looked at her and smiled. 

"I must say It was very tiring and quite dangerous! Having to pass outside of King's Landing knowing that in your right is your crazy sister and on your left crazy dead whites is not a bit encouraging!" Tyrion responded and sipped of his wine.

 

Sansa laughed and was glad that her former husband was well. 

"I'm happy you are well, my Lord," Sansa said with a warm smile shaped on her lips. Tyrion watched her for a moment hesitantly but then returned the warm smile.

Sansa turned around to see any guards but seeing none she turned to Tyrion.  
"Tyrion would you mind holding her for a moment so I can go and bring Daenerys? I see no guard around here and I assume Daenerys might need a female companion at the moment," Sansa said and Tyrion looked her baffled.

 

"What?" Sansa asked but she knew the answer to Tyrion's puzzled look.

 

"Are you trusting your daughter in the arms of a Lannister?" he joked but Sansa remaind untouched.

"I am trusting my daughter in the arms of a dear friend and former husband," she responded and put Lyanna in his lap.

Lyanna watched him with goggled eyes noticing his face and then hair and back at his face.Tyrion smiled awkwardly and started  telling her a story about a lion and a female wolf. Lyanna was bemused by his way of speaking and Sansa stopped to gaze at them.

 

"You two will get along perfectly fine!" she declared happily and exited the Hall heading towards Daenerys chambers.

At her way  there she noticed that there was a complete absence of soldiers, in fact increasily mysterious. She turned the corner and was met with the figure of a tall man.The huge man had his back on her his armor was shiny gold and he wore a helmet that in the dull light Sansa could see that hid his purple skin and red eyes.Then her mind started spinning. His figure was not unknown to her.

 

“The Mountain,” she mulled and backed town carefully. She turned around the corner almost tip toeing and when she was gone by his sight she started running as quietly as she could. The guards were all gone and she entered a room and got to the balcony. Ships of Lannisters and Grejoys were near the dock and the Targaryen soldiers were fighting to hold them out of the dock. Archers were on the top of the castle aiming at the Lannister men as the Grejoy's were trying to invade the dock with their ships.

Sansa turned back in the room, afraid of being hit by an arrow, but as she ran towards the door she heard strong footsteps coming outside of it, approaching the door of the room which she had left open. Armor crashing was heard with every footstep. She scanned the chamber quickly but there was no place for her to hide. The bed was too low and the balcony would be a fatal decision.

 

 She ran to hide behind the door as quickly as possible. She reached in time and held her breath as the shadow of the man showed opposite in the wall. He stopped. Sansa covered her mouth with her hand as the man stood next to the door. Sansa was afraid that he could hear her heart beating, but the noise from the battle was covering any possible sound. With goggled eyes, her arms and back  touching the cold wall,she watched his shadow moving further into the room.

 

He pushed the door just enough for her to touch the surface of it. Fortunately the door didn't found any resistance and the Mountain kept moving. He didn't look back as he moved further into the room heading towards the balcony. His armor heavy and his sight frightening. Sansa thought that her chest would explode because of fear. Once he reached the balcony and began to scan it Sansa ran and pushed the door with fury to close. Her trembling hands turned the key locking the door but then a loud kick in it made her jump. The Mountain was trying to smash it.

 

Sansa screamed with terror.Grabbing her dress she started running like never before hearing behind her wood smashing and a man growling. She turned right and ran down the stairs that led towards the Main Hall. She had to find Lyanna and break out of this hell.

 

From the corner of her eye she saw the Main Hall but Tyrion and Lyanna were nowhere to be seen. Her heart acned and the air left her lungs. She stopped running and her eyes drifted towards the Throne Room.

 

Four Lannister soldiers were standing there not having caught sight of her. Sansa tried to approach slowly the corridor that separated the Throne Room from the Main Hall. Her scary eyes fell over to the area behind her wishing the Mountain was still far away. With slow and delicate movements she reached the corridor but she had to take a turn right and head towards the exit. If she dared to attempt it she would be faced soon enough with complete chaos. Instead she would turn right and follow the stairs down that led towards the back yard of the castle.

Her mind pained with the thought of Lyanna being captured. She held the tears that had filled her eyes and tried to crawl as she turned right. Just the time she stood up a guard caught sight of her and yelled at the others to catch her. Sansa with her breath caught in her throat started running and jumping the staircase as she felt the presence of the guards chasing her. As soon as she reached the door the Lannister guard pulled her tunic with force, making her stumble and almost fall back. His hands were on her shoulders blocking her from moving as the rest of them tried to guard her.

 

Just then the door opened revealing Tyrion. Sansa cried out his help but Tyrion stayed motionless. The guards turned their attention at him. 

"You have captured the Wolf whore but will you return in King's Landing without the Dragon whore? My sister will be so dissapointed." Tyrion pointed out and walked outside .The guards followed him and Tyrion showed them.

 Daenerys was standing near the shore holding Lyanna in her arms. Her black dress was ripped at the sleeves like she had given a fight and her hair were tangled.

Sansa that was still held by one of the Lannister guards  screamed for her daughter and fought to free herself. With fury and need she slowly dragged the soldier, who was fighting for control, outside the door, in the beach.

The other 3 soldiers ran towards Daenerys but didn't see the order that escaped her lips. Soon after,they were all dust by the fire that Drogon let off his mouth.  
The fourth Lannister soldier terrified let Sansa go and retrieted back in the castle.

 

"Hurry up we need to move!" Tyrion shouted as Drogon landed on the beach.

 

Sansa ran and hugged Daynerys before taking her daughter in her embrace. Lyanna was trembling by the cold and the fear.

Sansa turned to Tyrion. "Lyanna is cold," she said, afraid for her daughter.

Tyrion ran towards a rock and pulled three warm coats. Sansa watched him in awe approaching and handing her one of the coats, one to Daenerys who was holding her belly and kept one to himself.

 

 

"I hid them when I first came here.Just in case.This case came though," he joked but immediately approached Daenerys.

 

Sansa wore the coat and hugged baby Lyanna with it. The baby shrugged and put her hands on Sansa's chest.Sansa kissed the top of her head and embraced her daughter tighter.

 

"Where is Missandei?" Sansa asked and both Tyrion and Daenerys nodded that she didn't make it.

 

 

"I will take Drogon, Tyrion you will take Viserion and Sansa will take Rhaegal," Daynerys announced as she climbed on Drogon's back.

 

Sansa tried to protest but Rhaegal landed in front of her.The huge creature stared at her and leaned closer.Sansa frightened as she was she stood there frozen unable to do or say anything.

 

"He is Jon's Dragon. He knows who you are and who is your daughter.Your daughter is a Targaryen and Rhaegal knows that. Now hurry up we don't have much time!" Daenerys explained and watched as Sansa touched Rhaegal's skin.

 

Shortly after, a bit hesitant at first but then with complete trust Sansa climbed on Rhaegal's back. The dragon's skin was thick and with every inhale of air or with every roar Sansa could feel his heat under her legs. She touched his skin and when she leaned more towards him, the dragon rose from his seat and started flying. A scream escaped her lips and right after laughter escpaped Daynery's own mouth as she passed with Drogon next to them.

The cold air was hitting her in the face so Sansa had to lean even closer to the dragon.She glanced over Lyanna who was peacefully sleeping and then back at Dragonstone. The castle was burning and the ships of the Lannisters and Grejoy were now filling the dock and soldiers were emmerging the castle killing everyone.  
Sansa looked next to her to find Drogon flying with Daenerys on his back. Her gaze was also back at Dragonstone. With her eyebrows frowned and her lips pressed she seemed frustrated and sad. She quickly turned her eyes and wiped the tears before turning towards Sansa.

 

Tyrion with Viserion appeared next to Sansa as the three of them flied away from Dragonstone.

 

"How did you reach the beach? I was coming to find you, your Grace, when I had a displeasant meeting with the Mountain," Sansa sighed, looking at Daenerys and considered of how much lucky she was to survive.

 

"The Mountain is in the castle? Thank the gods we took action quickly!" Tyrion exclaimed and caressed Viserion's head.

 

"What do you mean?" Sansa asked curiously before checking Lyanna.

 

Daenerys let a heavy breath and looked at Sansa. Sansa had seen the signs of fight and the evidence she needed on Daenery's torn dress and tangled hair. There were a few bruises on her arms but nothing more serious than that.

 

"I was coming from the Throne Room heading towards the Main Hall, when I saw the approaching ships of the Lannisters and Grejoys. My main concern was to find you and Lyanna and break out as soon as possible. Instead I found Tyrion who had just arrived and Lyanna on his arms. When I asked where you were, Tyrion told me that you had gone towards the west ward of the castle, at my chambers," Daynerys narrated but was interrupted by Tyrion.

 

"The west wing was the first place Lannisters soldiers had invaded so we couldn't risk your daughter's safety and the Queen's in order to look for you. We hraded towards the right side of the corridor that separated the Throne Room and the Main Hall. Just then the gates were smashed and about 10 Lannister soldiers invaded. Missandei and the rest of the guards stayed behind. We kept waiting for you to appear once we were on the beach. As for the rest of them ...." Tyrion finished almost whispering bending his head down to hide his sadness.

 

Sansa nodded and added. "You did well. You didn’t have to wait for me and the fact you did means a lot. Thank you for thinking of me and keeping my daughter alive," Sansa thanked them looking first at Tyrion who smiled faintly and then at Daenerys who nodded her head in welcome.

Silence fell between them. The only sounds that were making the scene less awkward were the strong winds and the flicker of the dragons’ wings.

 

"Where sould we go? We can't fly forever!" Daenerys shouted so Tyrion could hear her. Sansa nodded.

 

"Do we know where our forces are gathered at the moment?" Sansa asked Tyrion and caressed the back of Lyanna who was starting to wake up. Sansa thought she hadn't fed her since the morning before they exited their room. She should be hungry by now.

 

"Aye we know. By now they must have reached Casterly Rock. All the forces are gathered there. Sansa your uncle Edmure Tully is joining us too! You must be glad to see him again." Tyrion announced and Sansa nodded smiling. Lyanna declared her awaken by a soft crying. Sansa tried to calm her down with her right hand as the other one was holding onto the dragon.

"We are going to papa, Lyanna," Sansa said to her baby daughter mostly to reassure herself and Daenerys whose expression seemed now to be filled with discomfort.  
"Daenerys are you okay? Are you in pain?" Sansa asked with worry holding Lyanna tightly in her embrace.

 

Daenerys nodded positively while touching her belly. The pressure that Daenerys had put through to escape the guards and ran the stairs must have caused an early labor. Without a Maester until they reach Casterly Rock things were getting dangerous for the Dragon Queen.

 

"We need to hurry! Your mother needs you Rhaegal! And you Drogon! And you too Viserion! Hurry up boys!" Sansa almost yelled accompanied by Lyanna's cries.

 

The three dragons flied with fury towards Casterly Rock.

==================================

Thank you for reading!


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back loves with another chapter!  
> Well at this moment I'm working on chapter 7 of this story and I plan on finishing it in chapter 10.It won't be a huge fanfic but perhaps there will be a series of in the future.  
> Thank you again for the love you displaying in the comments and I truly appreaciate it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> *Your comments and kudos are so welcome*

Arya Stark fixed her hair into a low ponytail, tightened her belt and placed her dagger near her hips. Outside of her tent she could clearly hear the soldiers talking, training and fixing their armor. Τhe weather was chilly but the sky was clear. All the northern army had reached Casterly Rock the previous day. The Lords and Ladies of each house, that was joining the war, were given their chambers and  the soldiers were permitted to build tents in the interior of the castle.

 

Jaime Lannister was guiding Jon Snow all morning on the walls and interior of the castle, talking and agreeing on the defenses they would make when the Night's King came.

 

Arya exited the tent she once shared with Brienne. Her eyes were still puffy from crying. It wasn't that she hadn't seen someone close to her die. She had witnessed the death of her father, brother and she had killed many to revenge them. But it was the first time that she believed she could save someone close to her from certain death. However Jon had a different aspect of that matter. She wiped her teary eyes and headed  towards the gates.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The battle was intense and the rocky ground of Eyrie was not helping them at all. Every step that  was made was unstable and running to save your life was mostly jumping from rock to rock. The cold was chilling and everyone was trying to drag the walkers' attention towards the cliffs. Arya was fighting next to Brienne when they split up. A group of 15 walkers split them and Arya found herself dragged away from the arms of someone she couldn't see as the crowd had surrounded Brienne. Her eyes searched for her screaming, hitting, biting the man to let her go.

When the sight of Brienne was gone and the two of them were almost to a safe area he let her go. Arya took Needle in her hand and with one quick move placed it under the chin of the man. The man who happened to be Jon. Her brother. 

"What the hell DID YOU DO?" Arya asked with eyes full of madness and her upper lip trembling from the sock.

 

"You would die! It was the only thing I could do,"Jon responded apologetically but his look was angry.

 

"So you ran like a coward to SAVE MY ASS like a big brother should? What about Brienne Jon? Who would save her ass? NONE?" Arya screamed and pointed back at where she last stood with Brienne.

 

Jon clenched his fists but his look was guilty. His eyes were not daring to meet hers but when they did it was the most stable and determined look Arya had ever seen.

 

"WHAT SHOULD I HAVE DONE DIFFERENTLY? LET YOU BOTH DIE? Tell me Arya should I have let you die when I had the chance to save you? Brienne was fucking surrounded by those monsters there was nothing you or I or anyone else could do!" Jon yelled back and stared into her eyes.

 

"YES YOU SHOULD! This was not your decision to make," Arya responded angrily and turned her back at him. She started walking away from him, heading towards their army that was still fighting the whites.

 

Jon stood for a while watching her stepping away before joining the battle himself.

 

Unfortunately the battle,before evening came, was lost.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Should we put the barbed-wire fences near the forest? We could cover them with leafs so there are not visible," Jaime suggested and Jon scanned the area above him. The castle was located high compared to the valley that was spreading above them leading to a forest of pine trees and firs. The grass was covered in snow making the view breathtaking.

 

"Well the castle is uphill constructed. We should put the fences around the stone wall that surrounds the castle so we can slow them down during the attack," Jon advised and showed Jaime where the fences should be located. Ser Davos and Edmure Tully agreed on adding sharp pickets to the fencing area. Once the army of the dead was near the barbed-wire fence and the picket fence ,the archers would take action.The army would stay inside the gates until it was time for them to intervene.

 

Jon holding tightly on his coat, the one Sansa had made him, considered that perhaps this would be the battle that the army of the dead would be defeated. He only hoped so. Too many innocent lives were lost. And so many others would soon be. His eyes watched the sky slowly changing colors. From light blue to violet,to pink and finally to orange at the sun was setting on the horizon.The mountains were white from the snow and Jon wondered if he would make it to see another sunset like this.

 

A guard came running from the observatory and approached Jaime.

 

"My Lord three dragons are noticed flying close to Casterly Rock!" the guard exclaimed and turned running back to his post.

 

Jon's eyes searched the sky and when he saw them approaching his heart started beating rapidly. He caught a glimpse of Daenerys and then Sansa .Their silver and red hair were not something that could easily go unnoticed. His legs led him down the stairs and then out in the yard. 

 

The soldiers stopped whatever they were doing as the roars of dragons filled the interior of the castle. Arya that was helping Gendry with his work, cleaning his new-made swords, starred the marvelous creatures that were flying above their heads. The huge creatures landed on the ground. Viserion landed first letting Tyrion slip from his back, then Drogon who helped Daenerys with his nose to get off him.

 

"We need a Maester NOW!" Tyrion shouted and ran towards Daenerys. Her eyes were tired filled with tears. Her hands were on her belly as she tried to make a few steps ahead stumbling and cursing. Jaime nodded the guards to bring the Maester as Tyrion helped Daenerys get on her feet.

 

Jon ran to her and put his arms around her waist. His face was inches from her. He became terrified by the look of her and even more frightened for her health.

 

"What happened? he asked and his voice was a mix of anger and agony. His mind was also in Sansa and his daughter. Rhaegal had landed himself at the other side of the castle. He had found a free spot near the tents of the soldiers that now were out of them staring the gorgeous beast that seemed protective of someone or perhaps some people.

 

"We were attacked by the Lannister's and Grejoy's fleet. We escaped just in time and we were lucky enough Your Grace. Otherwise one of us wouldn't be here right now!" Tyrion responded as they both handed Daenerys in the arms of the Maester. Jon looked at him pensive and his eyes fell on Daenerys. Holding her carefully by the waist they reached the closest chambers and settled her in the bed.

 

"My Lord, your Grace you should better exit the room for now," the Maester requested and nodded them to leave but Jon hesitated. He wanted to be with her at this moment but he also knew that he wanted to see Sansa and his daughter. His head was puzzled by their arrival and his presence was necessary in more places than one. However Jon smiled and followed Tyrion as the doors closed behind them. Silence fell on the corridor as the stared each other.

 

"I'll wait for her. Go find Lady Sansa and your daughter your Grace," Tyrion spoke first and ensured him that he would be informed in the slightest update of the situation. Jon nodded and  started walking towards the exit of the castle. Tyrion watched him go as Jaime was approaching parallel to Jon. He signed and mulled that this brotherly conversation wouldn't be easy.

 

Rhaegal landed on the ground and watched Sansa slowly slipping of his back. Lyanna was crying tangled in the coat of her mother, desperately wanting to be fed as Sansa scanned the people around her. Lannister soldiers, Umber soldiers, Karstark soldiers, Mormont soldiers and so many other great houses. All looking at her and the baby in her embrace. Lyanna couldn't stop crying,her eyes wet and red and her mouth dry. Sansa felt her own eyes teary at the sight of her poor daughter. But she couldn't do a thing at the moment.

 

"Shh love..." she tried to rock her back and forth succeeding to stop her crying. Lyanna was exhausted from crying, and put her thumb in her small mouth sucking it. Her skin was glazed and her expressive eyes scared and tired. Sansa caressed her back and propped herself up the dragon's belly. Rhaegal circled himself around them and put his head flat on the ground in front of them. The men did not dare to approach her and Sansa smiled at the devotion the dragon displayed to them.

 

"Sansa..."a hesitant voice was heard from the crowded soldiers and Sansa tried to find the source of it. The voice belonged to Arya she was sure about that. With her left hand she draw her dress up enough for her to step ahead. Rhaegal rose his head and scanned the soldiers. A petite young woman appeared with her hair low in a ponytale, warm clothes covering her body, black boots like her father used to wear and dirty towels in her hands. "She must have been helping the soldiers cleaning," Sansa mulled and stared her sister.  
At the same time both sisters ran into each other's embrace. Arya almost fell into Sansa's arms tears blurring her vision when she heard bubbling and muffled giggles coming from her sister's cloak.

 

When Sansa left Winterfell her baby bump was not even visible under the heavy dresses and cloaks she wore. But now Arya was coming face to face with the outstanding truth.  
Sansa realized the pause of her actions and came closer to Arya exposing the face of Lyanna who was chewing her mother's dress patern.

Arya looked up at Sansa and let out a short laugh, one of reassurance and utter sock. Sansa smiled at her reaction and put her finger under Lyanna's fist playfully holding it up for Arya to see.

 

"What's her name?" Arya asked not leaving her eyes from the the blue eyes that were staring back at her.

 

"Her name is Lyanna. Lyanna Targaryen," Sansa responded and Lyanna smiled leaving her thumb to drop from her mouth.

Arya smiled at her niece and asked for permission to hold her. Sansa gladly accepted and placed her daughter into her sister's arms. Arya gasped when the weight of the baby came on her arms. A small ball full of life. Lyanna's blue eyes were looking everywhere above her and her mouth was  slightly open, little sounds escaping from it. Arya also noticed that her eyes were filled with dots of violet making her gaze even more beautiful. Sansa stood there watching them proudly and as she felt moved by their first meeting.

 

Her eyes fell on the man standing in front of the gathered soldiers. His hair were chestnut brown and his eyes Tully blue. He was watching her intensely and Sansa could see tears forming in his eyes.

 

"Uncle Edmure ...." Sansa exclaimed and a smile formed on her lips.

 

Edmure ran and caught her in his embrace tigthly. Sansa smelled his clothes odor and she was reminded of her mother. Lavender. He smelled lavender. Her arms grabbed tightly around his shoulders and Sansa couldn't help but cry. After so long, after her last night with Ramsey and the tears that had formed in her eyes while he raped her, Sansa set herself free.

 

Edmure caressed her bright red Tully hair and spoke comforting words into her ear. Sansa nodded and stepped back from his embrace.

 

"I'm deeply happy that you are safe. Your mother would be proud of you Sansa," Edmure reassured her still holding her hand. 

 

Sansa thanked him and turned to Arya who was slowly approaching them a smile of joy on her lips and a sleepy baby on her arms.

 

"Uncle this is Lyanna. My daughter," Sansa said holding back her tears showing him the baby Arya was holding.

 

Edmure bemused approached Arya and leaned over her, gazing  this new member of his family. "Cat would be so happy right now," he thought and caressed Lyanna's perfect soft cheek. Lyanna shrugged but smiled unconsciously.

 

"Where is Jon?" Sansa asked and her eyes searched the crowd of men next to her.

 

"I think he joined the Dragon Queen inside the castle. Daenerys Stormborn must be giving birth at the moment," Edmure responded unaware of the storm he caused in Sansa's mind and heart.

 

"I must find him. And her." Sansa responded emotionless and Arya placed Lyanna in her embrace. Edmure Tully ensured her that King Jon would soon join her. He even proposed to lead her towards the labor room in which Daenerys Targaryen is giving birth.

 

"I need to feed Lyanna first. The poor thing hasn't eaten since morning," Sansa refused politely. Her eyes searched her sister, cheeks blushing.

 

Edmure Tully bowed and smiled before leaving the two sisters alone. Sansa watched him leaving and wished her mother was here.

 

"Follow me Lady Stark," Arya smirked and Sansa rolled her eyes. Both sisters broke into laughter as they entered the castle. The soldiers tents were located west of the castle so Arya and Sansa followed one of the many entrances the castle was provided with. Sansa found the carpets beautiful and the corridors clean and pleasant. She smiled at the thought of her being Lady of this House once many moons ago.Arya stopped outside the door of the guest room and gestured Sansa to enter.

 

Sansa thanked her and took a look of her new chambers.The room was eqquiped with a  soft matress and fresh gold bedding.The fireplace was located opposite the bed and next to the wooden window with the silk red curtains, a small desk was placed with an armchair covered in red fur. Sansa smiled and let the warmness surround her.

 

"I'll let you two get clean and rest. When you are ready the guards will lead you the way to Jon," Arya explained and looked her sister.

 

"Thank you Arya. A lot," Sansa insisted and Arya smiled politely.

 

"Ι want you to tell me what happened back in  Dragonstone later!!" Arya reminded before closing the door.

 

Sansa giggled and felt this strange, known feeling of being surrounded by family again. Like when she used to be in Winterfell. In her home, the place she terribly missed. 

 

Lyanna yawned and raised her hands for her mother to take her in her embrace. Sansa stepped more into the room and sat on the armchair letting the coat, she was wearing, slip her shoulders. The once purple clean gown she's been wearing now was replaced by a dirty, stretched pattern of violet-brown color. Sansa signed and tried to remove one of her sleeves down to display one of her breasts. Lyanna knowing what was about to come giggled and started kicking her legs and fists in excitement. Her blue Tully eyes shined under the cuddle lights of the room.

 

Sansa raised her in the air and nuzzled in her belly making Lyanna giggle even more. Baby's back touched Sansa's right arm which was positioned in a way that would make it easier for Sansa to feed her.

 

With her little palm Lyanna touched Sansa's breast and found the sensitive reddish nipple. Sucking it gently Lyanna started filling her tommy with milk. Sansa smiled and caressed her sweaty raven curls while staring at the way her mouth was sucking her milk. She was so hungry that coughed one or twice and Sansa had to rub her back and place her into a seating position.

 

A knock on the door and Sansa covered her nudity with a blanket she found on the desk placed alongside towels for bathing, cups and 1 bottle of red Dornish wine.

 

"Who is it?" she asked caught in surprise, and looked at Lyanna who was still feeding from her breasts.

 

"Sansa, it's me, Jon" Jon answered calmly.

 

The door opened revealing a disturbed Jon.


	5. Rhaella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter!   
> I've made a little progress with this story even though i have written the next 2 chapters and I know where I'm going.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> *You know what? Kudos and comments make my day! *

The Maester dived the towel in the boiling water. Maids were running in and out of the labor room bringing clean blankets, bedclothes and giving the guards orders to bring more water.

 

"Your Majesty stay still," Maester requested trying to find out why the baby wasn't coming out despite the pushes Daenerys had given. He leaned closer her private area and inserted gently two fingers in order to make sure the head was coming first.

 

Daenerys shrugged and hissed in pain. Her back had arched and her hips were trembling by the fierce nature of the pushes and the exhaustion.

"What's happening?" she ordered angrily, her mouth closed and breathing heavy by the pain.

 

The Maester did not reply only stood up and position his right hand on the lowest of her belly and the left one on top of it. Daenerys watched him move with scared eyes and tried to bring herself up. The Maester nodded her to stay down as he found the spot he was searching for.

 

"Helga ,Gida," he said and two maids stepped closer, standing right and left of Daenerys. Their hands settled on her shoulders and Daenerys felt that something was completely wrong.

 

"Your Grace this is going to hurt. Be strong ,your son needs you," he pointed out before Daenerys could say a word. The next moment Daenerys remembered it as complete madness. His right hand pushed into her flesh at the lowest of  her belly as the left one was slowly turning something inside of her. Her screams filled the room and the maids tried with all their strength to keep her down. A thousands knifes were diving into her flesh slowly and painfully. She felt like her body would break in half and the pain was so unbelievable that her head was spinning.

 

"Now my Queen push!" the Maester ordered and Daenerys gathered all her strength to make it happen. With her eyes shut and her features turned into an expression of utter pain Daenerys Targaryen gave one last push.

 

Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion roared at the same time as the baby's cries filled the room. The Maester checked her once more for possible injuries and ensured her that she would bear many more sons and daughters in the future. Daenerys smiled and focused on the baby covered in blood that the maids were cleaning and hugging in red blankets. Despite her tired gaze she could see small fists punching the air as the maids hanged him in Maester's arms. She saw him smiling and admiring her son but as he approached his smile was even wider that made Daenerys suspicious.

 

"Your Grace I haven't seen such a strong and big baby. There will be songs written about your daughter," he said and placed her in her arms.

 

"A daughter.." she whispered and hid her open mouth with her hand as she laid eyes for the first time on her daughter's face. She was so consumed by the thought of giving Jon an heir, a male one, from the moment that Sansa had given him a daughter herself that she didn't even think the possibility of having a daughter. A strong, beautiful daughter. The baby was chubby and big despite her own petite figure.There were little locks of silver hair, a fact that made Daenerys very proud. The baby was calm and sleepy. Her face was an identical copy of her own. Undoubtedly she was her mother's daughter with her round little nose and big lips. Even the shape of her eyes was hers.

 

"Please inform King Jon that his daughter is here. Tell him that Rhaella Targaryen is waiting for him," Daenerys announced proudly breathing the beautiful scent of her daughter. The Maester bowed and exited the chambers.

 

 

 

============================

 

 

The wooden door cracked while opening, revealing a disturbed Jon watching her. Jon stepped in without taking his eyes off of her and turned to close the door. His movements were slow and hesitant, so were his eyes when he turned leaning on the door and stared at her. Sansa gulped and rose to her feet, uncovering her nude breast. Her eyes drifted to Jon but the air caught in her throat by the way he looked at her nude flesh. She had almost forgotten how his eyes glowed from desire when he watched her bare figure.

 

"Jon..." she mumbled and Jon took a step forward. His eyes were sad and almost guilty but then she could see him wanting to approach closer.

 

"Sansa I...." he tried to apologize, averting his eyes from her and then turning them back.

 

Lyanna bubbled with her saliva and then giggled while pinching her mother's skin. Sansa bent her head over Lyanna and turned her gaze back at Jon with a smile on her face. She had her Jon and her Lyanna close to her, for the first time.

 

Jon understood what was crossing her mind at that moment and felt his chest full of anticipation and happiness.

 

From the day he took the decision to break both her and Daenerys out in Dragonstone, his heart filled with sorrow and guilt. He could not reassure the safety of the Queen and the Lady of Winterfell nor to be near them if they came to any harm. All he could do was to keep them away from the army of the dead and the Night's King. "I have missed you terribly" he exclaimed and ran to close her in his arms. 

 

Sansa let a trembling breath escape her mouth as he placed his arms on her shoulders and his presence filled her heart with so much love. His familiar scent and the feeling of his itchy beard oh her skin, led her to nuzzle even more under his neck. His eyes searched for her and once the bored into each other he leaned down and captured her mouth. His lips were on her own soft ones, at first slowly and tenderly. Sansa broke their kiss and caressed his jaw with her hand. Oh God, how much had she missed him.

 

"I thought we would never see you again," Sansa whispered and tears filled her pretty blue eyes.

 

Jon kissed her temple slowly and then her nose, her cheeks, her jaw and then her lips. Sansa let a sign and then rested her temple on his temple. "I will always come to you Sansa. I told you the day we met in Castle Black that there is no you and me.There is only we," Jon explained and Sansa's lips shaped a smile of assurance and love.

 

Lyanna was observing Jon all this time unable to understand who he was. When they broke their brief kiss Lyanna made her presence noticeable by kicking her feet until someone gave her some attention.

Jon paused when he caught sight of his daughter. Her round blue eyes were watching at him, surprised and a bit confused. She seemed excited and they way her perfect little lips were pursing and then opening to reveal a big smile, was making his heart bitting so fast.

 

A teary Sansa smiled at both of them and tried to fix her sleeve while holding Lyanna with her free one.

 

"Give her to me if you can't...you know...fix..." Jon stuttered trying to show her what he meant and Sansa giggled. Lyanna lifted her eyes up to watch her mama laugh and she repeated the movement by smiling, while holding her fists near her mouth.

 

"Ok Mister Awkward ,here she goes!" Sansa exclaimed happily and placed her gently in his arms.

 

Lyanna frozen for a moment, with her fists still close to her mouth, staring at this unknown man. Jon didn't know what to do to make her feel comfortable.

 

After Sansa pushed the sleeve up her shoulders and stretched the pattern of her gown she came closer to them. Her eyes were tired but the smile was not leaving her face. Her own attention was focused on the way Jon was looking at their daughter. Fixing her perfect little curly raven hair and caressing her chubby pinky cheeks as she was yawning and playing with his cloak.

 

Jon was wearing her cloak, the one she had made for him back in Castle Black. Below that, he wore his trousers, black boots and his metallic armor with the sigil of House Stark.  
Even though Daynerys had given him the permission to use his rightful name and the Targaryen House sigil, Jon remained devoted to his mother's House. The only House he ever knew.

 

Her thoughts must have betrayed her because Jon stopped smiling at her and approached her. His hand cupped the right side of her face and Sansa leaned into that touch placing her own above his. Jon's lips formed a genuine smile as he looked into her eyes.

 

"She's so beautiful," he divulged like it was some secret he didn't dare to say and turned his gaze towards Lyanna who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.Jon covered her with his cloak, letting his hand stay there above her, protecting her.

 

Sansa agreed and approached the closet of her bedroom. Jon stayed there watching her picking up the gowns the wardrobe had in it and at the end deciding on one.  
He saw her holding one simple gown without embroideries, laces and mixed colors. This one was in the color of amber, with long sleeves and a low-cut at the neck.

 

"Do you mind to see me changing your Grace?" Sansa asked with a playful smirk upon her face. Jon nodded negatively allowing her to change and his eyes travelled over her body, from her long milky legs up to her auburn wavy hair. Sansa changed into her new gown and let her hair loose. 

 

As she made her way towards Jon a knock on the door startled them both.

 

"Who is it?" Jon asked as Sansa came close to him putting her arms around his waist.

 

"My King, Queen Daenerys just gave birth. She requested your presence," a soldier announced and Sansa heard his footsteps as he broke away from the chamber's door.

 

"You should go. I'll pay her a visit later when she gets more rest," Sansa reassured him and gently put Lyanna on her arms.

 

Jon nodded and placed a kiss on Lyanna's temple and then a fierce, hungry kiss on Sansa's lips. "We will never be apart again," he exclaimed with a heavy low voice as his lips moved away from Sansa's.

 

Sansa nodded and watched him leave once more.

 

 

==========================

 

 

Daenerys had her hair flipped on the crook of her neck. Her braids decorated the top of her head, whereas the remaining silver hair were loose. She was wearing a milky nightgown with silver embroideries and in her arms little Rhaella was sleeping.

 

Jon knocked once and twisted slowly the doorknob before entering.

 

His eyes travelled the room, as the candles were making the gloomy place a bit more lighted and then he heard it. The squeezing baby sounds and his gaze focused on them. The majestic beauty with the silver hair and purple eyes. Daenerys. Jon approached closer and sat on the bed, his hand trying to find her hand. He felt guilty with her too, leaving her all by herself, although he knew that Daenerys was not someone who wanted promises of protection and eternal love from a man.

 

"Hey..." she whispered and her eyes were tender. Jon smiled and his hand travelled up to expose the small, sensitive head of a silver-haired baby. He looked bemused at Daenerys  

and a laugh escaped his lips. "He's a Targaryen indeed," Jon admitted but was interrupted by Daenerys' chuckle.

 

"She's indeed, Jon," she corrected him and raised her eyebrows smirking.

 

Jon looked at his new baby and felt even more happy. A son would mean even greater danger and the thought of one of his children growing up and feeling threatened all his life was something that filled him with sorrow and anger. A son would be raised to be a King, a son would join battles and a son would die in the battlefields. But a daughter was a diamond and a sunrise in the life of her father. And Jon had two diamonds in his life now. "I'm so happy. I think I haven't felt this happy since when I was a young boy in Winterfell," Jon said and kissed the top of her hand.

 

Daenerys held into his hand and turned her attention towards Rhaella. The presence of someone new on the room and the whispers made her uncomfortable.

 

"How did you name her?" Jon asked completely devoted to her tiny movements of limbs and facial expressions.

 

"Her name is Rhaella. Like my mother," Daenerys replied and sat upwards with her back touching the wood of the bed.

 

Jon repeated the name to get used it and agreed that it was an excellent choice.

 

"Would you like to hold her?" Daenerys asked and looked him with affection. Her eyes displayed trust and softness, making her even more beautiful.

Jon accepted and Daenerys gently placed Rhaella on his right arm, so his hand was under her small head. His rough fingers touched a soft skin and he got scared in the thought of causing any pain to her. Daenerys crossed her hands on her lap and closed her eyes briefly.

 

"Why weren't you here?" she asked calmly, her eyes still closed and her head leaned on the pillow the maids had placed to hold her posture high. Her voice was stable but still they way she asked was displaying something dangerous hidden behind.

 

Jon's head turned almost immediately towards her ,his smiley eyes still there as he was just witnessing his daughter waking up.

 

"I was in Sansa's chambers," Jon replied easy enough and turned to see Rhaella opening her eyes. The baby's eyes were still dark blue but she had long eyelashes and her beauty was beyond compare.

 

"I see.." Daenerys replied. Her voice emotionless, something that hit a nerve on Jon's mind. His eyes searched her face and noticed a lack of this softness he had remarked minutes ago.

 

-"What bothers my Queen?" Jon asked with voice low but demanding. Daenerys' eyes narrowed but didn't say a  word. Instead she turned towards the window and signed. Jon still staring at her tried to understand what was happening. They had never talked about Sansa's pregnancy or his feelings towards her. Daenerys was concentrated on her war and becoming Queen of the 7 Kingdoms, certain that her pregnancy had ensured her stability in Jon's heart and mind. At least she thought it ought to.

 

"So you saw Lyanna?" her face lighted up a bit. Jon smiled too at the thought of his eldest daughter. The girls were only 2 months apart but Jon could see the difference. Lyanna was a Stark in looks and he knew that Sansa after the end of the war, would take her back to the north no matter the odds. On the other hand Rhaella was Targaryen by all means and her mother was soon to be the Queen of Seven Kingdoms. The two of them would never be close. He felt sorry for that, but it was true.

 

"Yes I did! She has this northern beauty. Like a winter rose," he admitted and caressed Rhaella's cheek with nostalgia.

 

"Indeed she is very beautiful. Like her mother," Daenerys finished the last sentence emphasizing on each word. Jon eyes goggled with a low anger building slowly. This behavior got him always, when she wouldn't say what she wanted to say. But Jon decided to play it cool.

 

"Indeed like her mother. She has inherited the Tully blue eyes that Sansa was always told about their beauty," Jon responded calmly a hint of joy through his voice.

 

Daenerys stormed eyes shot him and her lips were pursed. Jon looked her back with a stable glance. He didn't like the tension between them, but Daenerys seemed to have other plans.

 

Her angry eyes tried to understand if he was mocking her. His stable glance displayed the opposite and Daenerys felt like an intruder to his personal life. Her anger built up to her throat but didn't let it show. She was giving birth to an heir that could join the North and the South and he preferred to go to her. The Red Wolf. The one woman she had came closer, all this time but had forgotten what she was fighting for. Well she wasn't sure if Sansa was fighting to gain Jon but her behavior attracted Jon in a way herself couldn't.

 

"I am sorry your Grace but I need to rest," Daenerys announced faking a smile. Jon smiled back sadness on his face and placed Rhaella on her embrace. Before leaving he placed a soft kiss on her temple ,one Daenerys felt would break all the mask she had put on her face to conceal her emotions.

 

The door closed, leaving her and Rhaella alone with the light of the candles as their only company.


	6. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!   
> Guys today is an important day for me because after a horrible year(which I'll repeat with the same process this year) full of exams,crying stress and insecurities my work has payed off to a point! Even though I haven't succeed to join the Police which is my dream and I'll try again this year,my exams results were good enough so I could enter University and guess what I was supposed to study? (If I didn't want to try again)   
> Civil engineering! It isn't that bad hmm?   
> So this is another chapter for you guys.  
> I'm slowly ending this story.  
> So enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> *Kudos and comments will make me really happy*

It was January. The heavy snow was falling on the valley of Casterly Rock. The army had moved the soldiers in the castle, otherwise they would freeze to death. Their tents were not warm neither appropriate for such weather conditions. Gendry and the rest of the blacksmiths kept working under the snowfall, overhauling the broken swords and arrows. Gendry himself was responsible for the creation of the dragonglass weapons. Jon and Ser Davos insisted on the creation of swords, hammers, scythes and arrows and Gendry had immediately gotten into work.

 

Some days he was visited by Arya who seemed to enjoy his company and helped him clean. Her eyes were hesitant every time he laid his eyes on her and he noticed that the "boy" he used to know hadn't gone very far.

 

"What are you thinking?" her voice interrupted his thoughts as he evened the surface of the scythe on the wheel. Without taking his eyes of the smooth surface of the weapon he smirked.

 

"Nothing," he replied and finished the weapon, placing it among the others. Arya watched him carefully as he moved and then sat on a stool they had near by.

 

"Well, your look didn't display blank thoughts," she said sarcastically and drew Needle from her waist-belt. The sharp thin sword needed cleaning.

 

Gendry laughed but his mind was trying to erase that need he felt to pull her close to him and ask her what did she want from him. Clearly he knew what he wanted from her but admitting your feelings, especially to Arya is the greatest mistake you can make. And he didn't want to do any mistake with her.

"Is nothing m'lady, I assure you," he replied and grabbed another sword. This one had his edge broken and Gendry questioned himself how can someone break his sword so bad. Arya grouched and stood up.

 

"I have told you multiple times ,to not call me m'lady," Arya protested, her eyes gleaming with frustration and something else. Perhaps shame.

 

"Of course m'lady," Gendry replied without being able to help the smile on his lips while saying it.

 

Arya's eyes goggled, her quick steps led her in front of him and with one strong push Gendry was on the ground. The fall was painful and Gendry held his arms close to his chest trying to get used to the pain. However, despite his pain his laughter filled the air as he realized that he had irritated her once more. He loved watching her irritated. She had this confidence and she could handle anyone without being afraid to do so. Arya leaned over him her eyes still upset but also concerned. She clentched her fists and signed.

 

"We are not children anymore, Gendry," she declared calmly. Her voice was stable, sensitive and almost sad.

 

Gendry opened his eyes,which he held close all this time on the ground. Arya was looking at him with sad eyes but yet determined to make him understand. Without breaking their eye contact, Gendry stood up extremely serious, fact that made Arya a bit concerned, and put his arm around her waist. Arya almost tried to escape his embrace when his other arm came near her waist and drew her close to him.

Their breathings met and Gendry's soft eyes stared her into her own scared ones.

 

"I know we are not," he responded almost whispering pointing up every word. Arya gulped and as Gendry leaned closer to kiss her she pulled away. His eyes questioned her but Arya only nodded in despair.

 

"I need to go," she replied and turned her back on him. She almost started running back to castle, leaving behind her a speechless Gendry.

 

Arya Stark was consumed by fear, when she felt the butterflies in her tummy. 

 

 

============================

 

 

(Next morning)

 

Her bare milky legs covered his hairy muscled ones under the furs. Her long arms were wrapped around his waist as she laid soft long kisses on his chest, then his neck and last at his lips.

 

Jon had longed to hold her in his embrace after that passionate night they spent in Winterfell. Her scent smelled like vanilla and her lips tasted like Dornish wine. Her auburn hair were spread on the pillow as Jon got on top of her.

 

"You are so breathtakingly beautiful," he whispered as his lips found hers and their hands joined.

 

Sansa moaned his name as he thrusted into her, slowly at first but as his orgasm was building, his movements became deeper and quicker. Sansa felt safe in his arms, not wanting to let go. Jon reached his peak at the same time as Sansa did and they both collapsed on the bed. Their breathings were heavy and their bodies sweat.

 

Sansa turned to face him and a smile appeared on her face. Her cheeks still flushed, her lips swollen  and her eyes... Her eyes were lighted like a sea on a sunny day. Jon pulled her closer and nuzzled between her breasts. Sansa giggled and pick his face up to stare into his dark grey eyes.

 

"We are getting better at this," she joked and Jon laughed too nodding.

 

"It was better than yesterday," he admitted and his eyes were smiley. Sansa took her time to consider something, placing her palm under her chin, getting that pensive look and then broke into laughter.

"Or the day before," she added and Jon caressed her face following the trail of her body.

 

Sansa shivered,  closing her eyes she let him do whatever he wanted.  She trusted him.

 

"I love you," he said out of the blue and Sansa's eyes opened wide. There was something brand new in his eyes. Like a commitment he made by saying this.

 

"I love you too," she responded and before she could capture his lips, Lyanna's crying filled the room. Sansa stopped her soon to be kiss and stood from the bed, naked as her birth day, approaching the baby basket of hers.

Lyanna was wide awake, her perfect raven curls spread on her cotton pillow, her blue Tully eyes curious and her little mouth open. Today was the day Lyanna was turning 3 moons old and Sansa had made a perfect little blue dress with the embroidery of a wolf on it.

 

Jon was watching at her naked form and he felt his arousal building up again. Ohh gods  his desire for this woman was unbelievable. He wanted her everyday of his life. Perhaps there was to blame, her smart gaze, her proud soul or her tall milky legs. Or even her kissed by fire hair. Jon realized that it was all of them together and smiled as he saw Sansa carrying Lyanna on their bed.  
She placed her next to Jon, as she pulled the furs on them.

Lyanna's attention focused on her dad's skin, as she placed her little hands on his chest.Jon chuckled at his daughter's amazement and gave her his finger to hold. Lyanna rolled even closer to him but in her effort to do that she came face to face with the bedclothes, unable to turn around. Sansa laughed and Jon put his arms around her little waist and placed her on his chest.Her head was clear to his and they stared into each other's eyes. Lyanna laughed so sweet that Jon felt his heart beating as Sansa's eyes were staring back at him, smiling to him.

 

Then Lyanna turned her head and lied on her father's chest,relaxing and doing nothing but staying there.

Jon looked at Sansa,whose eyes were teary.   Sansa immediately wiped them away and stood from bed.

 

"We have a long day today," she pointed out and Jon nodded with a sudden worry filling his mind.

 

 

===========================

 

 

The meeting was to be held just after breakfast. The remaining Lords and Ladies of the North, the Lord brothers of Casterly Rock, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Lord Edmure Tully, The King in the North Jon Snow and Ser Davos were to be presented.

 

The Golden Gallary first entered Jaime Lannister alongside his brother.

 

"I bet she will ask to sit in our father's seat, because she's the Queen of the Andals, the first men..." Jaime whispered angrily to his brother.

 

Tyrion rolled his eyes and waved his hand to stop.

 

"Even if she asks you can deny politely Jaime, tell her to seat as equal between the other Lords and Ladies," Tyrion replied calmly and fixed his outfit.

 

"You should sit on father's seat .You are the heir to Casterly Rock from the beginning back in King's Landing. I denied and you married Sansa Stark..."Jaime tried to explain but was interrupted by a female voice.

 

"I suppose your brother remembers that he was married once to me, Ser Jaime," Sansa said as she entered the hall.

The Golden Gallery was the room the Lannisters kept their rewards and gold. Now the place was nothing but empty walls and a long table with armchairs around it.

 

Jaime and Tyrion turned to see her, a bit embarassed but still holding their faces emotionless.

Sansa was wearing a slate grey gown with the embroidery of the sigil of House Stark covering the front of the gown's pattern, long sleeves and middle-cut to the neck. Her auburn wavy hair were reaching the middle of her back, while two small braids were joined together around her head. She looked womanly and mature. Motherhood had changed her in an obvious way.

 

"Ser Jaime, Lord Tyrion would you mind showing me my seat?" she requested politely gifting them with a smile.

Jaime smiled back and showed her seat. She would be seating right next to Jon at the end of the table. Jon would be seated on the head of the table and Daenerys Targaryen would be seating on his left. Sansa signed and took her seat. The servants filled the room holding dishes with food and wine. One of then offered Sansa some wine but Sansa declined politely. It was too early to get drunk.

 

"So my Lady how is your daughter?" Jaime requested to know and sat next to her for the moment.

 

Sansa smiled genuinely and looked at him. His once golden hair were now dirty blond with grey locks covering the sides near his ears.His face was tired but he remained an attractive man, especially with his large green eyes.

 

"Thank the Gods, she's healthy, strong and active for her age. She's growing up faster everyday," Sansa replied and her eyes travelled at Tyrion who was speaking with the guards.

 

"I"m glad I know the Princess of the North is in such a great state. Has her father legitimate her?" Jaime asked his voice soft but his gaze burned on her skin.

 

Without loosing her good mood Sansa responded.

 

"Not yet on paper, Ser Jaime," her eyes staring straight on his own

 

Jaime smirked, reminding Sansa how quickly he could resemble his twin sister. The Bitch Queen that had killed her father, mother, brother and sister in law.  Sansa had experienced this behavior before, this game of words that made the most damage if someone wasn't careful enough.

 

"So she's a bastard? Lyanna Snow, am I right?" he questioned again, only this time he enjoyed it very much.

 

Sansa lowered her eyes, knowing that they would betray her if she didn't distract herself with something. She caught an apple from the dishes that contained fruits . With her other hand she took the knife in her hand and started cutting the peel of the apple.

 

Jaime was watching her surprised by her calm face but then noticed her crystal blue eyes. He felt like the room's temperature had dropped 10 degrees.

 

"Indeed Ser Jaime. Jon needs to legitimate her but until then she's a bastard. I am afraid however that I don't understand one thing," her eyes searched his and the coldness of her eyes froze his soul.

 

Jaime could clearly see the wolf in her, showing her teeth in warning because the Lion threatened her pup.

 

"What is it my Lady?" Jaime asked both curious and afraid.

 

Sansa put the cleaned apple on the table and stared at it before stubbing it with her knife, cutting it in half. The unexpected movement of hers startled him and Tyrion who turned and looked at them. Her eyes were glowing, a danger in them and her lips were smirking.

 

"Tell me Ser Jaime, why do we seed bastards in this world? You had three and I have one. Perhaps I'll have a dozen of them till next year. But they will be my bastards sons and daughters. Mine. All mine. Did your bastards were ever yours Ser Jaime before they die? Or you were their uncle who fucked their mother? Sansa asked venom in her mouth, satisfied with his red face and angry eyes.

 

Before he could say a word, the Gallery entered the remaining Lords and Ladies alongside with Jon and Daenerys who stood next to each other talking and smiling. Sansa's heart stiffened and stared back at Jaime who still had not regain himself.

 

Daenerys approached Sansa smiling as she took her seat opposite her. Jon looked them both before establishing and his eyes fell on the intense stare of Jaime. His eyes were daggers towards Sansa and Jon couldn't understand what could be the cause of it.

 

After everyone had gotten their seats, Jon made a toast about winning the war and going back home. Daenerys looked at him pensive on his last sentence and Sansa witnessed it. Lord Tyrion started first, numbering the facts and the current situation.

 

"The last report came this early morning. The White Walkers were seen marching towards here after passing  Ashemark. A reasonable trip lasts  1 week but mentioning they are not sleeping at night we should await them within 3 days," Tyrion announced and everyone remained quiet.

 

"I can send Rhaegal to slow them down by burning a part of their army," Daenerys offered but both Sansa and Jon expressed their denial for such an act.

 

"My Queen, thats far too dangerous. We should not risk our dragons just like that. They are our biggest advantage right now, our only hope to win this war," Ser Davos exclaimed and Tyrion nodded in agreement.

 

"Due to the landscape, the location of the castle, its walls and the defenses we have prepared for there is no much more we can do right now," Jon said and all the eyes fell on him.

 

"Perhaps we should discuss the outcome of the battle. I believe that if we win this war, through this battle then it's obvious that with no fear to torment us we will go back to our homeland. But if the outcome is loosing what we should do  is crucial for everyone," Sansa added and everyone nodded in agreement.

 

Ser Jaime watched her carefully before turning at her. "What would you advise Lady Stark?" his tone was almost mocking, as he crossed his arms.

 

Jon's eyes were on him because he obviously had declared a secret "war" towards his sister.

 

Sansa breathed slowly and locked his eyes on him. After all this torture he had endured from the Lannisters , they kept tormenting her. But she was not the same naive 13-year old girl anymore.  
She was Lady of Winterfell, a mother to the Princess of the North, a woman wise and smart.

 

"There are not many options for us, Ser Jaime," she replied and immediately added, before letting him get the satisfaction he dreamed of.

 

"We could set them a trap. The sea is still not frozen so with the ships we sent the citizens of Riverrun towards Feastfires we can escape. However for the plan to succeed  we need to attract as many as possible whites towards the cliff. Once they are in the sea Drogon or Rhaegal can burn them," Sansa explained and looked at Daenerys who seemed pensive.

 

"And where we will go after this my Lady?" Lyanna Mormont asked and looked at her. 

 

Sansa didn't replied right away, unable to concetrate with everyone's eyes upon her.

"We can escape back to the North and after reaching  Ironman's Bay, approach Riverrun again. But we don't  know how many walkers are still there and we can't take such a  risk," Lord Edmure responded pointing out what they couldn't do. Everyone started talking to each other making the room loud.

"My Lords we should reconsider the situation. This perhaps needs to be our final battle. If we loose we will not be capable to escape so we need to win. Our defenses are strong and our army is still big. We will stay in the castle as long as we need to.... until ..."

Jon was interrupted by Daenerys Stormborn.

"Until we start loosing our defenses and whites intrude the castle. Once they intrude the castle we'll stick with Lady Stark's plan. Get into the ships and boats driving them with noise towards the cliffs. One by one they will start falling and my dragons will be there to finish them off," Daenerys finished her speech looking at them both. Sansa nodded her in gratitude and Jon smiled before continuing.

"Our main concern is the Night's King. If we get close to him, we finish him. If he falls everyone of these creatures out there falls. He's our priority the cause of what is happening right now," Jon pointed out.

Everyone started clapping and agreeing with this plan, as Jon retreated back to his seat. Jaime smiled faintly but the conversation he had with Sansa Stark still troubled his mind. Her words had cut deep and something in the way he said them reminded him of Cersei.

 

Sansa Stark was indeed a wolf raised amongst Lions.

 

*Tell me your thoughts below sweeties*


	7. Promise me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING*   
> This chapter is the longest one i've made and the bad thing is that I don't have enough time to double check it,so if you detect any errors!(you will I assure you) just try to ignore them.  
> Well btw this one took me 5 days to finish it,because I was coming back to rewrite it and correct this and that and I still think that It's not the best I could do.  
> Also it's kind of emotional so BEWARE.  
> Write me your thoughts in the comment section below.Don't kill me please.  
> Enjoy!

Jon stood on the walls,scaning the area and coordinating the archers.Jaime had instisted on placing his Lannister soldiers in front the Lion's Mouth,the main entry to Casterly Rock ,so they could form a shield wall.Τhe Lion's mouth was an enormous natural cavern reaching two hundred feet high .The half remaining Dothraki and Unsullied were placed by Daenerys behind the Lannisters soldiers to protect the castle from being intruded.The brigde separating the castle from the open field would be an advantage for them.The crowd of the dead would start running towards them and falling in the sea.The other half dothraki riders equipped with dragonglass scythes and the Unsullied positioned themselves at the entrace of the Lannister town.They would hold the city as long as they could and the when the dead whould separate ,the Northmen army would appear from the inside of the town pushing the crowd towards the cliffs.According to this plan,the archers would finish them off ,while Jon and Daenerys would join the battle with the dragons.  
Jon after making sure that every archer was in position,he turned towards the gates to invest the development of the Lannister army.  
Jaime was leading, getting everyone in position so the shield wall had no gaps.Suddenly the horns blew and Jon turned to watch north of the castle but no signs of the whites were detected.The horns blew again and then he noticed that the Dothraki and Unsullied at the Lannister town were looking towards the sea.His attention was caught by the sound of waves suddenly crashing on the rocks and he started running at the back of the walls.

Around 70 Grejoy's ships had flooded the sea ,being accompanied by the rest of the Lannister soldiers who had swore fealty to Cersei.The ships slowly surrounded the area and Jon watched them throwing rops on the rocks of the cliff and ascending them in order to reach the valley.Jon nodded at the archers to get their bows ready.

-"Jaime get them in position!", Jon shouted as he waited for their next movements.  
Jaime quickly recognized in the ships,Euron Grejoy giving orders of showing no mercy to the enemy and next to him Cersei Lannister.Her gaze was cold,uncomfortable and their eyes were searching for someone.When her eyes met him,her face became even colder.Jaime gulped and his brows frowned.She had betrayed him,as much as he had, so there was nothing more to say.Few Grejoys were slipping from the sharp rocks they were holding on, ending in the sea.

-"Wall of shields!",Jaime commanded and joined them to form a wall of shields.The Grejoys had almost reach the top and were forming into groups.They were quick and unpredictable and Jon didn't want to spare his arrows for them.

The horns blew again and this time Jon knew they dead were coming.

 

============================

 

-"Dress her in warm clothes and take this bag!",Daenerys pointed at Sansa as they were getting ready.Sansa slipped in Lyanna's little body a woolen violet dress,she had made herself, white gloves made of a bear's fur,her small burnet umber boots and then a dark grey cloak she had herself made to keep her onlydaughter warm in cold times.She then put in the bag ,Daenerys had pointed out, 4 metallic bottles of drinking water,3 green apples the servant had placed on her desk this morning and stuffed some clothes too.Lyanna and Rhaella were both placed next to each to each other,on Sansa's bed, as their mothers were preparing the things they would need in the ship if things didn't end up well  
.Rhaella was wearing a rufous colored dress that reached her ankles, a black beanie that covered her ears and her black flat shoes.The babies were quiet the one next to the other as Sansa was helping Daenerys stuff her own bag.When the horns blew Sansa had ran to the window to see what was happening,but when she saw nothing ,she got out in the balcony and realized that everyone was looking at the sea's side.She ran out of the room,with Daenerys looking at her confused and reached the window at the end of the corridor.  
Her eyes goggled, as she saw the ships of Grejoy's and Lannister's emerging the Sunset Sea.Immediately she ran back to the room to inform Daenerys.

-"I think we're finished.". Sansa exclaimed wearing the bag broadside on her shoulders.In that moment the horns blew for the second time and Daenerys ran this time towards the window and saw the whites approaching in a distance of one mile.  
-"They are here.We need to hurry up." ,Daenerys declared her voice a bit stressed,taking Rhaella in her embrace and then putting the bag on her right shoulder.Sansa took Lyanna in her arms,pulling her made by fur cloak around her.Both women got slowly out of the room and headed towards Lord's Tyrion chamber.They knew that there was trapdoor that led in a path under the castle.Turning right and then left trying to reach his chambers,they could hear people outside screaming as the battle with the Grejoys and Lannisters had began.

-"How bad can it be?",Sansa asked curiously but her eyes were filled with fear and hesitance.

Daenerys recognized the door before answering and approached.The key was in her hands and she slowly put it in the hole.Tyrion had said that she should turn it two times in a row left,so she did.The door opened and Daenerys turned to Sansa,a sad expression in her eyes.

-"It may be no bad but it can also be as far as worst than we could ever imagine.We need to be strong,Sansa",Daenerys replied smiling with sympathy placing her hands on Sansa's shoulders.  
Sansa nodded ,her eyes certain and then she moved.  
Daenerys startled as she felt Sansa's arms around her embracing her in warm hug,not to close so they would not smash their daughters.Daenerys smiled with reassurance and the feeling of finally having peace with someone,that troubled her so long.

Sansa pulled back,tears on her eyes.The woman in front of her was the mother of her daughter's sister, a Queen , a strong independant woman that had gained the admire of thousands of people.The times were dark and Sansa didn't want to have any regrets.

-"I'm sorry for all the things I've said.I'm sorry that I was cold,distant and rude towards you.I didn't mean to be like this but I was so..so...",Sansa tried to apologize but Daenerys stopped her.

-"I'm sorry too.I wasn't kind either.I've been through so much just like you that it is impossible for us to be gentle and sweet with anyone.Seriously there is nothing to forgive.",Daenerys replied and smiled back at Lyanna who was alredy smiling at her genuily like she understood what they had talked about.

Sansa nodded happy and they both entered the room closing the door behind them.The trapdoor was under the carpet so Sansa kneeled and pulled it away,revealing it.Daenerys smiled with confidence and pulled the knob of the wooden tile.  
The door behind them opened just when Sansa was entering the trapdoor.

 

===========================

 

-"LAUNCH!",Jon screamed and the archers left their arrows meet the dead on the ground.The whites had, as expected,divided in two groups.The one headed towards the Lannister town and the other met the Lannister wall of shields on the bridge of Casterly Rock.  
The whites were being followed by the Night's King and his company.Jon saw them galloping behind the dead as they entered the valley.  
The sky was clouded and snow would fall soon upon their heads.

The Lannisters were trying hard to resist the deads's force through their shields ,succeeding to eventual push them of the bridge and in the sea.  
Unfortunately for many Grejoy men the death was painful as hundreds of the dead jumped on them,eating their flesh.The moments that crowds of dead were attacking soldiers and eating them apart,Viserion was passing above their heads spreading fire in his way.

The Night's King seemed interested on the dragon and started approaching towards a high rock to have better view of him.

 

The dead had flooded the sea,as they were falling from the bridge or they pushed near the rocks by the Unsullied and Dothraki of the Lannister town.  
Jon kept scanning the area for his soldiers.The battle was not clear yet due to the outnumbered dead of the Night's King army.  
Suddenly the earth started to move.Jon tried to hold still but the movement was methodic,repeated every 2 seconds and Jon's eyes widened as she noticed the three White Giants approaching.Their eyes were blue and their faces rotted.  
Jon breathed and searched for Rhaegal.His mind tried to connect with his own and at that moment Rhaegal appeared through the clouds,roaring caughting everyone's attention.Jon ran towards him and jumped of the walls and on his back, the moment he was passing under the walls.He felt his chest exploding from adrelanine the moment his legs settled on the dragon.Τhe dragon made another turn above the castle roaring for Drogon to join him.The enormous dragon appeared and spread fire in the whole valley,burning to dust many dead and a few Grejoy soldiers who were fighting for their lifes.

Jaime was swordfighting with Euron,in the middle of the bridge.Around them soldiers were fighting the wights,others pushing them out of the bridge,others jumping with them in the water and many others were being defeated and eaten to the bone.Jaime was trying to focus all his streghth in Euron but his eyes were drifting left and right to his men and where he was heading to.He realized his was near to the bridge,one single step and he would fall.The wicked smile on Euron's face was the last thing Jaime saw ,as a blow of Euron's sword made him to step back to avoid it.The fall could be fatal and Jaime felt the panic consumming him,as his hands were grabbing the air in a despair movement.The bridge was quickly getting smaller in his eyes as he was falling and thought the end was near.

-"Watch out Ser Jaime.', a voice was heard next to him and suddenly his back hit a strong surface that was moving.  
He tried to hold on from something and then Jon Snow's hand pulled him higher on the back of his dragon.  
The Kingslayer flying on a dragon.Jaime felt like he was dreaming.

-"Thank you Jon",Jaime replied wholeheartdly and placed his hand on his heart as a movement of gratitude.  
Jon welcomed him nodding and turned to Rhaegal.

-"Burned them all.",he ordered.

 

===========================

 

-"Arya!",Sansa exclaimed in surprise and turned her attention to her little sister.Daenerys smiled faintly and remained untouched.

-"What are you doing here?",Daenerys asked a bit concerned and Arya closed the door behind them.

-"I had to find you and protect you.It was Jon's command.",Arya replied and looked them both.  
Sansa and Daenerys exchanged worried looks and then nodded in agreement.

-"I should better enter first to check if this is safe.",Arya pointed out as Sansa continued to move in the trapdoor.Poor Lyanna shrugged in her embrace as Sansa tried to exit the hole.Sansa gave an angry look at Arya when Lyanna started crying.  
Arya rolled her eyes and moved towards the trapdoor when a hand appeared from there.  
Sansa,Arya and Daenerys froze at their place with Arya reacting first.She drew Needle from her waistbelt and approached the trapdoor quickly.The Lannister soldier was trying to come up,holding his sword on the right hand.  
Arya immediately placed Needle in his skull,making him collapsing back where he had come from.Her eyes goggled with fear as she heard soldiers coming towards the trapdoor, under the floor,yelling.Arya with one quick movement closed the trapdoor,placing the carpet on its place,hidding it.

-"Move the desk now.!!!",Arya shouted and Sansa gave little Lyanna in Daenerys arms before pushing with all her force the desk to move.Arya grabbed it from the edges and started pulling it towards her.Her foot remaining on top of the trapdoor,as she felt the Lannister soldiers punches trying to open it.

-"Come on Sansa,harder!",Arya ordered with one breath.Sansa growled and eventually the desk was on the trapdoor.Arya let out a shaky breath as Sansa had settled her hand on her chest,catching her breath.Both sisters smiled to each other and turned to see a disturbed Daenerys holding tightly two babies.Her face was scared and she was breathing quickly from the agony and stress.  
The three women could still hear the yells and pushes of the Lannister men on the trap door.

-"We need to get move.",Daenerys finally said as Sansa was taking Lyanna from her embrace.  
Arya headed first followed by Daenerys and then Sansa.Rhaella was sleepy already and Lyanna had stopped crying, having nuzzled near her mother's chest.Opening the door,Arya realized that there was a noticeable quiet in the place.Before she entered Tyrion's chambers,servants were running fullfilling orders,others being afraid and others interesting calm making Arya at that moment feel uncomfortable.But now,hearing noone near the chamber speaking,walking or running was making her twice uncomfortable.  
Arya stepped back and closed slightly the door.

-"What's wrong?",Daenerys requested to know her gaze intense and serious.

-"There is a remarkable peace and quiet outside.I don't think it's safe to stroll in the castle anynore.",Arya whispered ,gesturing then to speak lower.

-"What we should do now?",Sansa asked almost whispering,while caressing Lyanna's back.  
Arya stared the wall trying to think some way out.It was brownish,old and dusty.But after all it was a wall.Walls.That's it,Arya thought.

-"We must get to the walls.",Arya whispered and checked outside the corridor for any sign of life.

-"Both Sansa and I have never gone to the walls before nor have we visited this castle.You know this castle better than we do.Show us the way.",Daenerys pointed out.Sansa nodded in agreement and looked at her sister.  
Arya signed and checked the corridor once more.Sansa turned and looked pensive towards the trapdoor.The desk was now slightly moving but it would get them enough time to eventually succeed and break into the castle.

-"Follow me ,stay quiet and make sure the girls stay too.",Arya said extreme serious and gestured them to follow her.  
Sansa and Daenerys obliged and followed closy behind.  
Arya tried to detect any sound coming towards their way as she turned right in a different corridor.This one was quiet and not extremely long,having only four doors (two in each wall) and led into two differents ways.Arya looked back to see if anyone was coming and was met with an unexpected view.Daenerys was holding on her free hand a sharp knife,big enough to proven itself fatal to the enemy and Sansa had hidden under her coat a hammer that Gendry had made from dragonglass.

-"Where did you find those?",she wispered and pointed out at the weapons.

-"Later.",Sansa replied and nodded her to move on.

 

When they reached the end of the corridor Arya gestured then to turn left.Daenerys turned first and then Sansa.Arya stayed there for moment ,believing she had heard something.Indeed she was.She could hear quick steps of a handful of men approaching.Maybe they were two corridors away,still they were close and of course she didn't know if they were Lannisters,Grejoys or wights.

 

-"Run.",she whispered calmy and focused as she started running towards them.  
-"To where?",Daenerys asked and tightened her arms around Rhaella.

 

They started running one after the other and as they approached the end of another corridor,Arya stopped them.

-"Run straight ahead then turn right,pass the second chamber on your right and then turn left.Follow the stairs and you'll find yourself on the walls.",Arya informed with one single breath as Sansa and Arya were looking at her terrorized."I'll stay here to hold them back.",she finally said and turned her back on them drewing Needle of her waistbelt.

-"But Arya don't....",Sansa cried out as Daenerys dragged her to run with her.

-"Go Sansa go!",Arya commanded and watched them turning right at the end of the corridor.

Theirs steps were coming closer and she was ready.

 

============================

 

Rhaegal flied over the walls and approached slowly at them leaving Jaime slide from his back.

 

-"Are you ok?,Jon asked and Rhaegal roared towards his brother Viserion who appeared through the clouds.

 

-"I'm ok,i'll lead here.Go and finish them off!",Jaime said nodding in Jon with assurance.

 

Once the Kingslayer was standing on his feet safe and alive the dragon named after Jon's father, flied away and vanished beneath the clouds with Jon leading him.

 

Jaime watched them go for a brief moment before returning his attention towards the archers.

-"Launch!",he ordered and the arrows found their target some in Grejoys and some others in wights skulls.  
His eyes caught sight of the Lannister town and their defenses.The Northmen army was accomplishing with great difficulty to push the army of the dead near the cliff.However the losses were tremendous and the remaining White Giant was approaching them.

-"TO THE LANNISTER TOWN!",he demanded with all the sreghth of his voice and the horns signaled his order to the soldiers.Slowly but fiercefully the Lannisters were pushing the dead away fron the Lion's Mouth gate.  
Rhaegal passed above them,throwing fire on his way and roaring every time one of his brothers appeared to spread fire and death.  
Just about then the door to the walls opened and all the arrows were turned towards the entrance.

-"STOP !",Jaime shouted and witnessed the presence of Daenerys and Sansa on the walls.Their eyes were scared and they were trying to catch their breaths from the obvious running they were into.

-"What the Seven Hells happened?",he asked them and his gaze fell upon Sansa Stark.

-"They were after us...Arya stayed behind to slow them down...to save us!",Sansa exclaimed and her teary eyes stared into his soul.

-"Who was after you? ,Jaime questioned puzzled and disturbed in the thought of someone invading Casterly Rock.

-"We don't know if they were wights,Lannisters or Grejoys.All we know is that Arya Stark daughter of Ned Stark stayed behind and she's risking her life for us.",Daenerys pointed out agressively.Jaime stared at her and then realized that he ought to help.Before he could even turn to his archers for aid,the door opened wide revealing a blood covered Arya.

-"Arya!",Sansa cried out and fell on her knees when she approached Arya.Her arms tightened around her and sobs  
escaped her mouth.

-"It's over Sansa we are safe.",Arya smiled and turned he gaze towards Jaime.

-"But not for long.They Grejoy team is off but we know that they'll be more soon.Somehow they found a way into the castle.You need to go down with your soldiers and archers and leave the walls otherwise they will kill as all.",Arya declared and cleared Needle on her trousers.

Jaime didn't need to hear more.He gathered his archers and soldiers and led them in the castle.He would protect the home he grew up in and his father's castle with every cost.

Sansa watched them leaving the walls and passing the door that led back to the inner of the castle.Jaime had only insisted a handful of men to stay behind and keep the walls defense,taking the rest of them.  
Arya approached an archer apparently to explain to him where they should focus now that their commander was gone and Daenerys came closer to the perimeter of the walls and gazed the sky.

-"What are you doing?",Sansa asked calmly staring at the sky.

-"I'm looking for my dragons.",Daenerys replied and smiled as Rhaegal and Jon appeared from the skies.They were heading towards the White Giant this time who had created a great problem to the Northmen army,having killed many of it's soldiers.

-"Is that Jon?",Sansa requested to know bemused by the sight of Jon riding Rhaegal.The two of them feeted perfectly together and   
Sansa's attention was drifted immediately to a womanly cry.The height of the walls was enormous but she was almost sure that the woman who was screaming in the Grejoy ship was one with short-cutted golden hair.

-"It can't be....",she muttered completely socked.

-"What?",Daenerys asked her and came to stand next to her.

-"Cersei Lannister",Sansa this time whispered and her eyes lighted up when she witnessed the end of the former Queen.  
The ship was pulled near the cliffs and the walkers that ended up in the sea were making their way towards the ship.Cersei was in the middle of the ship screaming till the walkers reached the top of it and attacked her.Around 10 walkers threw themselves into her diving her more and more until her screams stopped.

-"She got what she deserved.",Daenerys admitted and returned to her former post near the walls.

-"Aye..",Sansa nodded and followed her with a revengeful smile on her face.The ghosts of Cersei's Lannister treatment towards her were not haunting her anymore.She was free.

Viserion landed on the walls and every archer took 10 steps back.The dragon was not playing games when he was coming closer to people so they preferred to keep a distance.

-"Sansa you need to go first.",Daenerys announced and Sansa nodded in agreement.

-"I"ll stay up here to coordinate the archers.",Arya declared and turned back to point out something to the Lannister soldiers.

-"As you wish.",Daenerys replied,a sad smile on her lips that didn't go unnoticed by Sansa.

-"What's wrong?",Sansa asked to know placing her hand on top of Daenerys own.Daenerys eyed Sansa who seemed concerned  
.Her eyebrows were displaying the little discomfort she was feeling but her eyes were stable and emotionless.Daenerys smiled realizing that Sansa had always been a great player of Game of Thrones.She was perceived emotionless but she was taught well how to conceal her emotions.

-"Why are you smiling? ",Sansa insisted this time a bit more emotionally,a small smile on her lips.

-"I need you to promise me something....",Daenerys said but was interrupted by Rhaegal's pained roar and Jon's yelling towards them.She saw the ice spear scratching slightly Rhageal's wing and she felt her heart shrinking and then cutting into pieces.

-"GET THE VISERIO OUT OF THERE!",Jon yelled as he and the wounded Rhaegal flied over them.Rhaegal was in pain and he was flying with difficulty.

-"Get Rhaella and go away Sansa!Now!",Daenerys cried out in despair for her dragons and handed her Rhaella.  
Sansa took her in her embrace and placed the two baby girls in front of her,under Viserion's bump of skin , blocking them with her arms placing them right andl left of their bodies.

-"Daenerys don't leave us,don't....",Sansa shouted and felt her eyes filling with tears as Daenerys was looking at her emotionally paralysed and already determined of what she had to do.

-"It's too late.",Daenerys admitted and Viserion fluttered his wings,heading towards the skies.

The Night's King saw him flying from the castle he stood on and dissapearing into the sky.The clouds were white and the snow was thin under their feet.A white walker handed him another ice spear and he took it.He approached the high rock,climbed on top of it and waited there till the Dragon who had burnt his wights and the wight giants was visible again.He was ready.

-"Don't cry honeys...everything is okay..",Sansa tried to relax Rhaella and Lyanna whose sobs were piercing her ears.The girls weren't used on Viserion neither was she.This Dragon was not like Rhaegal or Drogon,he was scarier and more rough that the previous two combined.However Sansa trusted him because he would protect them till they the end.When they emerged from the clouds and the cold air hit Sansa on the face she realized what a feeling was to ride a dragon.It was majestic however her Stark nature was insisting that the bonding bewtween the direwolves was incompatible.Her eyes caught sight of Jon and Rheagal standing on a huge rock behind the castle,where noone could see them.Jon was treating his dragon'a Injuries and Rhaegal was roaring in pain.

 

Things weren't so good after all.

 

 

Daenerys was on Drogon's back flying around,burning walkers and scanning the progress of the war.Her eyes fell on the Night's King on her left.He was standing on a rock at the edge of the valley.Daenerys considered that if he slipped for some uknown reason he would end up in the sea and his body would be smashed on the rocks that lay underneath.Drogon was standing above the Lannister town,a fair distance away from the Night's King.

His eyes turned and locked with hers.

Daenerys shivered and ordered Drogon to fly higher.Her eyes followed the movement of his arm,as she recognized what seemed to be an ice spear.He turned his eyes from her and Daenerys turned them realizing that he was staring at Viserion who was roaring and flattering his wings on the sky.Drogon replied with a roar to his brother and a third dragon roar was heard behind the castle.Rhaegal.Suddenly Viserion started moving towards the Night's King,his mouth filled with fire.Daenerys turned her attention towards the Night's King,his spear ready to shot his target.

 

-"No,no.no ....",she hissed and Drogon started flying fiercefully towards the Night's King.

 

His eyes were not leaving Viserion.

The majestic dragon was coming towards him,visibly pissed,breathing fire and roaring so angrily while he was spreading fire and death below him.Wights were becoming dust as they were attacking the Lion's Mouth gate and the war was starting to show who was the winner after all.Sansa was screaming at him trying to convince him to turn back.She had seen the spear that was staring towards them.The girls were in sock,tears rolling down her cheeks and Sansa was hugging them trying to sing them one of the songs she was taught to sing back in King's Landing.She had never sang since the day her father was executed.She was done with that.But at this specific moment she didn't know what else to do.Fear and anger consummed her.

-"Viserion TURN BACK PLEASE!",she cried out and punched the dragon in her fury.Rhaella started crying loud.Sansa embraced both the girls near her chest and started crying.Her voice cracked but she couldn't help it.The death was near.She tightened the hug around her girls and her voice escaped her mouth.

 

Gentle mother, font of mercy 

Save our sons from war

We pray 

Stay the swords, and stay the arrows

Let them know a better day 

Gentle mother, strength of women 

Help our daughters

Through this fray 

 

Her eyes opened slowly and the roars had stopped.Her babies cries had stopped too.She leaned over and saw her girls looking at her.They were smiling at her,their eyes glowing and their faces beautiful as ever.Rhaella was holding her thumb and Lyanna was just smiling at her mother.Sansa let a shaky breath and laughed from hapinness and calmness.Her eyes were still teary and she started realizing that the flattering of Viserion's wings hadn't stopped.She lifted her chin and saw Viserion looking in front of him.He was not roaring,only staring the valley of Casterly Rock.They were flying around 20 metres away from the valley and below them was the sea and the sharp rocks.Sansa's eyes travelled beyond the face of Viserion and came to rest on the valley.

The white walkers and the wights that were left were surrounded by the remaining Dothraki,Unsullied,Lannister and Northmen army.Their extinction was near and Sansa felt a sort of relief.Her eyes searched the gates of Casterly Rock and saw the corpses of Grejoy and Lannister men lying on the soft snow that had turned into red.The pained roar of Viserion startled her and made her automatically reach for him.Her palm caressed his skin near his cheek.

-"What's wrong Viserion?",Sansa asked and her eyes searched his own.The dragon didn't not roar this time only flied over the valley and near the cliff.Sansa hold tight from him and her eyes searched the snow covered area for his anwser.

A pain penetrated her.A sharp intense pain that came to stay in her heart,soul and mind.Her eyes flickered slowly as a trembled sign escaped her mouth.Her hands searched for Viserion and the girls.Rhaella was laughing at Lyanna and Sansa turned to watch her.Her eyes flooded with tears and took Rhaella in her arms.The baby girl settled her little hands on her chest and placed her head on her chest.Sansa sobbed and turned her glance towards the cliff.Drogon was lying on the ground,his eyes eternally closed and his wings broken.The Night's King and his company were dust by the flames of Drogon and next to him Daenerys Targaryen was lying.Her silver hair were spread on the snow,her face was up staring the sky and her eyes were wide open.Lifeless and dead.There was blood running from her nose and she was so beautiful. Sansa couldn't deal with it.She thought her head would blow up and she didn't want to think about her.Her dead body on the snow.The daughter she left behind and the fact that she wouldn't watch her grow and become a beautiful lady.

-"Take me out of here Viserion.",Sansa stuttered and Viserion quietly obeyed.

As the dragon was turning around facing the castle of Casterly Rock,Sansa caught from the corner of her eye Jon.

-"Oh no please...",she begged herself so Jon wouldn't realize that their victory was coming with the greatest cost.Her panicked eyes followed him in the battliefield as he swang his sword and killed two white walkers.One the second blow of his sword his eyes were distracted by the sight of dead Drogon. Gendry and Jaime defensed him from the attack of another 3 wights.They soon realized that his attention was drawn somewhere else and witnessed him falling on his knees.Jon's eyes searched the dragon for any sign that caused his death but when he saw Daenerys lying next to him , his breathing stopped abruptly.He stood up and started running towards her.His arms reached her back and his hands tried to wake her up and nothing was working.

-"Daenerys please please...",Jon begged and cursed but Dany's eyes were staring at the afternoon sky.His eyes were blurred but no tear escaped as he was holding her.He kissed her temple and devoted her sweet words,he begged her to forgive him and was repeating over and over how much he loved her.

Soon Jaime and Gendry reached him and stood speechless just behind his back.The Unsullied,Dothraki,Lannister and Northmen gathered around the dead dragon and the soon to be Queen of Seven Kingdoms.

 

 

Sansa turned her eyes towards the sunset .The sea was calm and had gained a golden-rose colour as the sun was going down,diving into the sea.

-"I'm sorry...",she whispered and her blue Tully eyes stared the sky.

She thought she saw her smiling,as her violet eyes shined behind her long eyelashes.

Her figure dissapeared before Sansa could say a word.


	8. Winter was here long ago.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys.  
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!   
> The end of this season left me with bittersweet feelings and let's not talk about Jonsa and how they force the romance between jon and daenerys (I mean you realize I've been jonsa shipper from the very beginning xoxoxo) .I can't wait to see what s8 will bring.  
> All in all thank you for supporting this story,and don't worry Jonsa will always sail!  
> Love you all   
> Enjoy!

20 years later

 

She saw it.It was the glow of the sword against the sun and it was coming from the corner of the wall next to the armory.It was midday to afternoon and the sun was warm against their skin.Lyanna was wearing her black trousers and boots alongside with her leather red brigandine.Her raven curly hair that reached the middle of her back were now loose with only a few locks braided and pinned on the top of her head.Her smiley Tully blue eyes with the violet dots in them were searching to find the one who was better at sword fighting than she was.

-"You can't fool me you know.", Lyanna declared raising her chin like her mother used to do when she felt determined for her actions.

She started walking towards the wall and when she reached the corner that led into the second part of the castle she was faced with a suprise.

-"Bloody fool...',she hissed to herself when she saw the dagger that was placed under the sun light.

-"I was expecting better.", a female voice was heard laughing from behind and Lyanna turned her head just to see Rhaella waiting her in the yard checking her nails playing it cool.

-"Well sister the Gods gave you the brains and they gave me the soul!",Lyanna said sarcastically and started walking towards her.

-"Perhaps they gave me both,Lyanna".,Rhaella responded a playfull hint on her voice.

She was wearing her own light gray brigandine,a pair of low black woolen boots and her dark blue trousers.Her silver smooth hair were fixed into a Northnen hairstyle to match her Stark grey eyes.

Rhaella was shorter than Lyanna even though they were tall enough according to their mother.Rhaella was about 5.6 feet tall whereas Lyanna was 5.8.The two of them circled around the yard,holding their swords each one made of Valyrian steel.

-"We should call the dragons to join us!",Lyanna broke the silence as they playfully stared each other.

-"I bet Viserion will start the fight!",Rhaella said and raised her hand while laughing.

-"I bet he will!",Lyanna laughed back and the two of them started sword fighting.

Lyanna blew her sword left and then turned around to take advantage of a free spot in Rhaella's right side.Rhaella reacted quickly calculating the next movement of her sister blocking her with her sword.Rhaella's sword swang low about to hit Lyanna's leg but Lyanna blocked it and fell back to avoid the straight attack of Rhaella's sword.With one quick jump Lyanna was back on her feet playing and circling the sword in her hand while approaching Rhaella.Rhaella chuckled and swang her sword right and left,making Lyanna to back down 3 steps and then straightened her arm in a full attack effort.Lyanna smirked and grabbed her arm before she could pull it back,throwing her to the ground.

-"Is you or Aunt Arya wearing your face today?",Rhaella questioned while smiling.Lyanna chuckled and helped her stand up.

-"I think it's me.",Lyanna mocked and both sisters turned their faces towards the clapping sounds.

Jon and Sansa were standing above them clapping ,a smile drawn on their face.

-"Mum what did you do to her? She was worthless yesterday!,Rhaella asked with a fake sad face ,making Lyanna roll her eyes.

Sansa broke into laughter and started descending the stairs.Her movements were elegant as her beauty.Even though she had gained some wrinkles the past few years she remained a charming 40year old Queen and Lady of Winterfell.Her kissed by fire hair were pulled back on a rich bun that made her look even more glamorous and her statue blue gown with the Stark embroidery was matching her blue Tully eyes.

-"I believe she's getting better and better.",Sansa replied and caressed Rhaella's silver hair.  
Jon followed closy behind,his eyes not leaving his daughters.His raven curly hair were now gray and his eyes were a little tired but still gentle and truthfull.

-"I believe that your Aunt will be very proud of you.",Jon pointed out and everyone smiled.

Lyanna was all Sansa despite the hair,the smile and the gaze.Her square face and tall figure had earned the admiral of many suitors but Lyanna had refused them all.Her dream was to sail away from Westeros and meet new worlds.When on her 16th name day she had to do choose between the Targaryen and Stark name,as both he and Sansa had agreed to that, Lyanna chose the Stark name.She was more Stark after all and her home was Winterfell.Sansa felt pleased with that because she was doomed to have not the same fate with Rhaella.  
Jon and Sansa never hid her the truth and always were motivating her to visit Dragonstone now that her father was King of the Seven Kingdoms.His Hand Tyrion Lannister was in charge for the safety in King's Landing until one of his children chose to enstamblish there.  
Rhaella chose on her 16th name day the Targaryen name.Even though everyone knew how much she loved her mother Sansa,she believed that her biological mother Daenerys Targaryen would want her to do so.Sansa was in tears hugging and kissing her and Rhaella had buried her face in her mother's embrace.

-"What are you going to do now?",Sansa had asked and Rhaella had turned to her father for the first time in centuries.Jon was surpised and so was Sansa, Lyanna and the rest of the children.

-"I want to be a knight.",she exclaimed and Jon gulped but quickly smiled.

-"And that is what you will be.",Jon had answered and Rhaella had hugged him so tight.  
Νοw that he was looking at her his eyes saw Daenerys.  
Rhaella had inherited her nose,lips,type of hair but the funny thing was that her personality and aura was Sansa's.He always knew how close the two of them were and how he found every night Sansa telling stories to both her and Lyanna.  
His thoughts were interrupted by his elder son.

-"I've been looking for you!",Benjen stated and pointed Rhaella.  
-"What happened?",Rhaella asked and approached him.  
Benjen Stark was an 18year old young man with wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes.He was the tallest of his siblings reaching 6 feet.He had Brandon's Stark looks and his father's gentle heart.His love was from when he was a little boy,reading.He could get lost into the libraries of Winterfell and stay next to the Maester asking him questions all day.Sansa has been helping him with the political issues of Winterfell and was teaching him how to be diplomatic.Jon was only there if Benjen ever wanted to practise on swords or arrows but the young man never was interested into those things.

-"Brienne is looking for you.She said something about that gown you were...",Benjen tried to continue but Rhaella stopped him.

-"Don't say more! I'm going!",she responded and after excusing herself she ran towards her sister.  
This evening the Seven Kingdoms would celebrate the 16th name day of Princess Brienne and both House Stark and House Targaryen were waiting for guests House Baratheon,House Lannister,House Tully, the Hand of the King and other minor Houses that would honor their King with their presence.  
Unfortunately for the Lords of Dorne the trip was long however the had sent their blessings and best wishes.

-"What does your sister want?",Jon asked curiously by the sudden hurry of Rhaella.

-"Dad you know now,girly things...",Benjen responded and Jon nodded while smiling.

-"So when Aunt Arya and Uncle Gendry are going to be here?,Lyanna asked her mother with enthusiasm.

-"I suppose before dawn.",she replied and her attention was distracted by Tormund running after Robb.The two of them were laughing ,chasing each other near the bannister of the staircase,heading towards the yard.

When Tormund and Robb were born their heads were filled with auburn hair and their names were picked almost automatically.Jon had wished to name one of his children upon one of his best friends and loyal partners he ever had and Sansa had always dreamed to have a son named Robb.

-"Tormund what have I told you about not chasing Robb when you are near the staircase!?",Sansa yelled at her 10year old son.His blue Tully eyes stared back at her,giving time for Robb to run down the staircase and hide behind his father.Jon smiled at Sansa and caressed his son's soft auburn curls.

-"But mother ...",Tormund tried to apologize but his mother's stare was enough to silent him.

Robb's grey eyes were smiling and his hand was covering his mouth trying to supress his chuckles.Jon shoot him a warning glance and Robb stopped,turning his eyes towards his mother.Sansa was looking at him calmly but Robb knew what was coming.

-"Don't dare think Lord Robb that I'm done with you too...",Sansa replied and turned to smile at Tormund who had come close to them,his face scowled and his pace slow and angry,but when he saw his mother smiling at him,his face softned.

Jon knew that Tormund favored his mother whereas Robb favored him and always had to question him something when he was around.  
Robb's head turned to watch his brother but before he did so he caught from the corner of his eye Sansa gesturing them to come closer to her.Her twin boys obeyed her and approached her slowly while Sansa kneeled on the ground,her statue blue gown spreading around her.

-"What would happened if someone of you got injured?  
What if you Robb or you Tormund fell off the staircase?",Sansa questioned them and her sons were standing there speechless,unable to apologize.  
Sansa's eyes were stable and calm and her hands were placed on each one's shoulder.

Robb flicked his eyes trying to stand by his brother who seemed sad because of his actions.

-"Mommy Tormund didn't want to do that...",Robb tried to explain playing awkwardly with his hands.

Lyanna approached them smiling and caressed Robb's curly hair.  
Sansa nodded her to join them and Lyanna kneeled in front of Robb.

-"Mum knows that you feel sorry.But she loves both of you very much and couldn't stand if someome got injured.",Lyanna explained and Robb's eyes travelled between his father and mother who stood in front of him and Lyanna.

-"We just want you to be careful that' s all.",Jon added with a sweet smile on his face.  
The boys hugged him first and then Sansa, before apologizing and eventually going at the backyard of the castle to play with Ghost.Lyanna excused herself in order to go and change while Ghost appeared from the gates to join the boys in their games.  
The direwolf was now old but would always appear when Jon,Sansa and the rest of the family were in need of him.  
Sansa stepped close to a maid and asked her if Ariana had woken up and the maid replied that when she would, her Majesty would be the first one to know it.Sansa nodded smiling and came to stand next to Jon.

-"How the preparations going?",Jon asked scanning the yard for potential issues that needed care.  
Sansa signed and looked at him.The years had left their imprint on his skin but his eyes were still the same.

-"The guest's chambers are ready,the cookers will soon start preparing the meals and the Godswood ceremony is already planned despite Brienne's fears...",Sansa replied and noticed his pensive look.

-"What does Brienne fears?",Jon asked and his eyed drifted back to the guards that were patrolling the walls.

-"She's anxious in case something goes wrong..",Sansa explained but was interrupted by the horns that announced the arrival of the first noble House.

-"Bring the little Lords and Ariana.",Sansa ordered her maids.The girls bowed and ran to fullfill her orders.

The guards stood in the gates of Winterfell,creating a path of shields for the members of the noble House to pass.  
Sansa stretched her gown and one of her maids quickly made some changes in her hair.Rhaella came almost running from the corridors followed by Brienne.  
Her strawberry blond wavy hair were loose reaching her back,her gown was in shade of hunter green and her Tully blue eyes were glowing under the sunsetting sky.  
Rhaella had changed her clothes too, wearing a maroon blue gown and having her hair fixed into a long perplex braid.The same her mother Daenerys Targaryen used to have.Her silver hair were a majestic sight alongside her Stark grey eyes.   
Sansa stared both her daughters and asked herself when did those little babies she used to get to bed grew up so much.  
Lyanna appeared from the left side of the castle followed by her maids who were fixing her gown.Lyanna never liked gowns however she knew that she ought to wear them when needed.  
Jon's breath caught on his throat at the sight of his eldest daughter.Lyanna was all Sansa in her early twenties despite her hair colour.She was wearing a midnight blue gown with the embroidery of the sigil of House Stark and she had her hair fixed into a northnen braid.  
Sansa smiled proudly when she saw Lyanna approaching and standing next to her.Lyanna smiled back and her eyes turned towards her father.  
Jon and Lyanna shared a strong bond and understood each other in many ways.

-"Benjen you look charming as ever...",Brienne mocked Benjen who approached them and stood next to his father.  
Due to his tall figure,the heavy clothing and the northnen cloaks,were making the heir of Winterfell outstanding.Benjen showed her his tongue making Rhaella and Lyanna laugh. Sansa smiled and caught from the corner of her eye Jon smiling too.  
Robb,Tormund and the maids paced downstairs and made their way towards the royal family.

-"Mum I don't like that colour!",Robb protested and showed his mother the grey coloured tunic he was wearing under his cloak.  
Sansa eyed him and chuckled before responding.

-"It's our House's colour.House Stark was always fond of grey colour.",Sansa explained to him but Robb kept his gaze frowned.

-"I like red better...",he muttured and stepped next to his brother Benjen.Benjen tried to fix his brother's cloak which was falling too heavy on his shoulders.Tormund with a happy smile on his face took his place next to Robb.  
That moment a maid came almost running holding little Ariana on her embrace.

-"Your Grace she just woke up and she asked for you.",the maid announced and bowed while Sansa held her hands for Arianna.

-"Mommy...",a light girly voice escaped the young princess's mouth and Sansa felt her heart swelling with love.

When Sansa found out that she was pregnant ,Lyanna and Rhaella were 15 years old and the Maester had told his Queen that pregnancies after a certain age were sometimes dangerous.Sansa had insisted that she would be fine and she desired to keep the baby.  
Ariana came into this world in a stormy winter morning.The North was facing one of the strongest winters in the Northnen history and Sansa Stark's screams had filled the castle.  
After a while ,Ariana's cries had filled the labor room.That day Sansa found out that she could longer have children,fact that broke her heart.The Maester was clear that her womb wasn't strong enough to survive another pregnancy.  
However the North was facing another surprise.The Red Wolf and once rightful Queen of the North had given birth to a pure Targaryen child.All the Lords and Ladies congratulated their Queen but the more surprised people were Jon and Rhaella.  
Rhaella was used at being the Dragon raised amongst the wolfs due to her Targaryen mother and colours.  
But now that Ariana was born Sansa had realized that the Gods had given someone a much more difficult path.  
Her silver hair and violet eyes were making it clear which genes had won but Sansa didn't feel her daughter as a Targaryen.She was more Stark despite the looks.  
Just like her.She was born a Stark with the Tully looks.Always misjudged and not accepted.  
Now at the age of 4,Ariana was a beautiful little girl with her straight silver blonde hair and big,expressive violet eyes.

-"Give her to me Lily",Sansa told the maid and Lily handed her Ariana.  
She was wearing a light aquamarine woolen dress that reached her ankles and the maids had fixed her hair into two braids.

-"Are you cold?",Sansa asked her little girl and Ariana nodded negatively.

Jon turned towards his lady wife noticing the just-wake-up mood Ariana had.

-"Sansa which little girl has just woken up?",Jon joked without resting his eyes on Ariana who had already turned her face  
towards him.

-"I don't know Jon but they say the girl has silver blond hair and beautiful violet eyes!", Sansa smiled meaningfully at him and Jon caught from the corner of his eye Ariana smiling.Sansa smirked and played with a lock of her daughter's hair.

-"Perhaps my Queen the girl is a princess!?",Jon questioned and looked at Ariana who had a huge smile on her face.

-"Am...princess !",Ariana shouted and everyone broke into laughter.

-"Yes you do",Jon answered and caressed her chubby cheek.

"HOUSE BARATHEON!", the guard announced and the gates opened.  
Gendry Baratheon had grown quite as well,his beard and once raven hair now were grey and his pace somehow slower.His blue eyes were searching the yard happily for the royal family but then his attention was turned backwards to his Lady wife.  
Arya Baratheon or once Arya Stark was following shorty before him wearing a leather dark grey gown which suited her perfectly.Not too womanly but also not too knighty.Sansa's lips pursed forming a genuine smile,thinking about her little sister's dreams of becoming a knight.

-"Your Graces!,"Gendry called out and embraced wholeheartdly Jon.Jon clapped his back and grabbed his arms.

-"My friend is nice to see you again.",Jon responded and his eyes formed a melanholic gaze.

-"The pleasure is all mine your Grace!",Gendry replied and turned to Sansa.

-"My Lord,I'm happy to see you are well.",Sansa said and hugged him.Gendry smiled and held her hand.

-"It's nice to see family again,my Queen.", Gendry replied and moved on to greet the princesses and princes.

Jon and Arya were talking to each other laughing and hugging again and again.Sansa noticed the mature figure of her sister and the soft motherly eyes she had gained over the years.  
Behind her stood patiently her children and her own nephews and nieces.Sansa's eyes goggled at the sight of a small girl with light auburn hair and Gendry's blue eyes.She looked like her and was standing quietly,smiling at her brothers who stood next to her.The boys were a couple of years apart ,the eldest was pure Baratheon with light olive skin,wavy raven hair and blue eyes.  
The younger son was cuter with a beautiful smile.Sansa realized that his smile reminded her of her dear Lord father Eddard Stark and mulled that Arya must have named her son after him.

-"Sansa...are you ok?",Arya asked worried as she stood in front of her sister.  
Sansa's eyes drifted back to Arya and her arms hugged her without even realizing the action.  
Despite their differences,their age and distance Arya was her little sister and guardian angel.  
Ariana protested that nobody was giving attention to her.She stood in front of her mother ,her little arms holding from the fabric of the gown.Arya's eyes goggled at the sight of her younger niece.

-"Are you Ariana?",Arya asked smiling and kneeled.Ariana put herself closer to her mother,not breaking eye contanct with her aunt.Sansa caressed her silver locks and chuckled to Arya who was amused by her niece.

-"It that the baby you had wrote me about?",Arya asked and offered her hand to Ariana.

-"Yes already four years old!",Sansa giggled and Ariana found the stregnth to approach her aunt.Her large expressive violet eyes travelled from her aunt's dark brown hair to her grey eyes and to her strange gown.  
Ariana considered that this woman was not like her mother,but somehow she liked her.

-"I am.",she answered and Arya smiled fondly.  
-"Would you like to walk with me Princess Ariana?",Arya asked and Ariana turned to face her mother and then father.  
Jon was talking with the boys,asking them how their training was going so Ariana was not lucky with her papa.Instead Sansa nodded at her smiling and encouraging to follow her aunt.

-"Gendry and I have discussed about something...",Arya hesitated but Sansa's gentle and concerned eyes encouraged her to continue.  
-"We believe it is for the best to give Edd a chance to become your ward.",Arya admitted her eyes relieved but yet sad in the prospect of losing her second son.  
Sansa was inspecting a reason or two behind this decision but didn't say.She only nodded before adding.  
-"We will discuss it in the feast.",Sansa answered before watching Arya smiling and pacing away next to a joyful Ariana.  
Sansa signed and considered the cruelty of the world.Arya had reached the point of offering her son as a ward in the potential of a strong mariage arrangement.Eddard Baratheon's marriage arrangement with Ariana of House Stark and Targaryen.  
Sansa tried to dismiss the thoughts while a voice called her name.

-"Your Grace and Majesty allow us to present ourselves.", her black haired Baratheon nephew announced.

-"Of course my Lords and my Lady..",Sansa replied smiling prouldly glancing over the red-haired girl.

-"I am Robert of House Baratheon and of House Stark.",Robert announced with an apparent seriousness.Sansa predicted him to be around the age of 12 and his similarity to Gendry was distinctive.

The light brown-haired boy came forward.He was smiling at her half-serious,half-anxious but Sansa saw in his eyes the determination of a Stark.

-"My name is Eddard of House Baratheon and House Stark,your Grace.",Edd declared and lowered his eyes.Sansa smiled at the sight of his blushed cheeks.

-"Do you know the story behind your name?",Sansa asked her voice sweet.  
Edd raised his eyes,a small smile escaping his lips.

-"Mother has told me about it.",he replied and turned to look at his mother who was greeting the rest members of the royal family.  
Sansa saw Gendry playing with Ariana and realized that her thoughts must have been true.Her nephew would be an excellent choice for her baby girl but the time discussing the matter was too early.

-"I know she would.Has your mother talked you of the option of staying here?You know I believe that you would find the conpany of Robb and Tormund quite entertaining.",Sansa pointed out and Edd tried to search for the faces of his cousins who were already looking at him.

-"Yes Aunt Sansa,and I would like it very much.",his face glowed from enthousiasm and pure joy.  
Sansa nodded at him playfully while in front of her came to stand her sister's daughter.

-"My nane is Catelyn Baratheon of House Baratheon and House Stark.",the 7year old girl announced.Her voice was quite trembling.  
Sansa came closer and kneeled to meet her niece's face.She was feeling her eyes teary and the thought of Catelyn witnessing this moment made her want to sob.Before she could even reply,she heard steps approaching and saw Brienne followed by Tormund and Robb.

-"They have red hair too...",Catelyn wishepered amazed by the similarity between her and Robb.

-"Yes darling like you do.Like I do and like your cousins do.",Sansa replied and caressed her cheek.

-"But mommy and daddy don't have them...",Catelyn said with questioning look on her face.

-"No they don't but we all got the red hair from our grandmother Catelyn Stark!",Brienne explained at her and Sansa felt her heart swelling with pride.Brienne had the lightest shade of red,her hair seemed almost orange.But Tormund,Robb,Catelyn and herself had the same auburn Tully hair colour of their ancestors.

-"Oww..",Catelyn said and looked at her cousin Brienne with a soft smile on her lips.

Sansa held her niece's hand,helding their eye contact for a brief moment, before turning back at Jon.

-"Jon should we show our guests their rooms?",Sansa asked and Jon gestured them to follow him.  
The Baratheons,Starks and Targaryens followed Jon until each one had found their place in the castle.Jon advised them to take their time to rest until the rest of the guests arrive and Gendry agreed.

Sansa and Jon dismissed the guards and requested to have a brief moment with Brienme.  
It was her choosing caremony tonight after all.  
Brienne followed her parents at the Godswood and they sat together to talk.

-"Have you made your decision?",Jon asked first glancing Sansa who seemed calm.

-"I have father indeed.",Brienne replied and looked at her mother with innocence and perhaps...apology.

-"Whatever you choose you will always be an equal Stark and Targaryen.The name cannot change the reality of things.",Sansa explained and Brienne nodded with realization of her mother's true words.

The horns announced the arrival of another great house and Jon looked at Brienne.

-"You should head back to your chambers to prepare yourself.The sun will be down soon enough and once the night surround us we will begin.Me and your mother will welcome our guests,tell your siblings.There's no need to disturb you more.",Jon assured Brienne and his beautiful daughter bowed to them before leaving the Godswood.

After vanishing from their sight,Sansa chuckled caughting the attention of Jon.

-"What was that?",he asked playfully looking back at her.

-"I find myself even more surprised every time I witness how much you look alike Brienne.",Sansa admitted and held his hand.  
Jon put his arms around her and brushed his lips against hers.  
He was proud of their family,proud of her and proud of giving in his feelings for her 20 years ago.  
Sansa signed and their temples met.

-"She does look like me.Except the colours.",Jon admitted and laughed.  
Sansa punched him in the arm without being able to supress a smile.

-"I know she does.And I'm happy for it.,Sansa said and gifted him with a pure smile.  
Before he could respond anything,Sansa added.

-"Hurry up now! We have guests to welcome!",she declared and dragged him with her towards the yard.

============================

Until the first stars appeared in the sky, the rest of the guests had arrived.

Edmure Tully and his sons had arrived shortly after the Baratheons,the Lannister brothers and the rest Houses of the North.Sansa greeted her uncle,aunt and nephews and led them to the Godswood,where they stood next to the Baratheons.The family Houses like Baratheons and Tullys were standing next the royal children.However Sansa and Jon were settled under the giant tree of their ancestors waiting for their daughter to come and choose her name.

Slowly the fires were on and the guards were settled in a way that they were forming a path.The path was the way Brienne had to follow to reach her parents and declare her choice.The night was cold but everyone seemed too concetrated to protest.Brienne appeared followed by Ghost,wearing a white gown with a sugar white cloak.Her hands were hanging free and her hair were loose and glowing under the clear sky.Arya watched her passing her by and held Gendry's hand tightly.Gendry understood her tension and left his eyes to travel at his children.A sign escaped his mouth before his attention turn back to the King and Queen.  
Sansa was holding a new made cloak of House Stark whereas Jon was holding a cloak of House Targaryen.  
Brienne felt her breathing becoming more difficult as the time was passing and her eyes travelled upon the sky.  
Rhaegal and Viserion were roaring and ciclying above Winterfell joining the cerenomy.  
Rhaegal belonged to Lyanna and Viserion at Rhaella ,both of them royal to their Ladies.

-"Brienne of House Targaryen and House Stark today is your 16th name day and as a result you are here to choose the name that will follow you for the rest of your life.",Jon announced and looked daughter.  
Brienne breathed and bowed to her parents before responding.

-"I am here to choose a name and i will,your Grace.",Brienne replied with a stable voice despite her unsure eyes.Sansa could feel the tension from Brienne's voice and approached her daughter emotionless.  
Brienne rised her eyes and was met with her mother's.

-"And what is your choise Princess Brienne.?",Sansa questioned while taking a few steps back to stand next to Jon.

-"My decision is to take the Targaryen name.",Brienne replied pointing out every word and the crowd cheered and clapped her decision.  
Sansa's eyes were goggled but a smile escaped her mouth.She was mistaken at believing that Brienne would choose the Stark name.  
Jon approached his daughter and after taking her white cloak off and placing it on Sansa's hands,he let the Targaryen cloak fall on her shoulders.

The crowds cheered and Brienne's siblings clapped with joy at their sister's decision.

-"Another Targaryen aboard ..",Rhaella joked and Lyanna smiled back before embracing Benjen.

-"She will never have the luck to stand next to my Benjen as a Stark ...",Lyanna mocked and let go of him just in time Robb and Tormund started laughing.Benjen punched her playfully on her shoulder before glaring at the twins.

-"Well you girls were born for the adventure but I was born to rule!",Benjen announced with a playfull arrogant way making Lyanna and Rhaella chuckle.

-"Ohh yes I almost forgot you desired to stay behind and become the heir to the North.Don't you feel bored Ben?",Rhaella questioned with concern before turning her eyes to meet him.  
Benjen crossed his arms and smirked with melacholy.

-"No I mean...this what I always wanted.To stay in Winterfell,read,learn and become political capable of defending my home.Plus I was thinking about the future and the fact that I'll need both of you..",he confessed and his eyes fell upon her and Lyanna.  
Rhaella made a confused face expression but then leaned closer to her brother.

-"What do you mean Benjen?",Lyanna asked surprised before her sister could say a word.

-"I was thinking that I will need a Sworn Shield and what better choice than one of my sisters.I trust you girls, no mocking.",Benjen replied and both Lyanna and Rhaella stared him with amusement and gratitude.

-"We will discuss it later brother,for now it's time for mum and dad to ask Brienne.",Rhaella said and caressed her brother's shoulder.Benjen Stark smiled meaningfully and turrned his attention towards his parents and sister.

The question.The one and only question that was made to Lyanna,Rhaella and Benjen at their 16th name day."What do they want to do with their lives."

Jon embraced his daughter and Brienne laid her head on his shoulder.When they parted ,Brienne lifted her head high and stared at her father.She knew how the tradition was going,she had witnessed it with her 3 older siblings.Sansa came closer to her daughter and caressed her smooth cheek,before turning to the lords and ladies.They were waiting for Jon's decision upon Brienne's fate.She turned to watch Jon and nodded him to start.Jon glanced her and then smiling turned to Brienne.

-"What do you desire the most?",he asked with a voice soft and calm.

Brienne looked at him with doubt but then signed.She knew she wanted this and she was aware that she was raised up for such a position.Sansa touched her arm and nodded her to say what she had in mind.

-"Mother,father...",she said and looked at them.

-"I've always desired gowns,books,manners and never was really fond of swordfighting and archery.",Brienne declared and turned to watch her two beloved sisters who were smiling at her with understatement.

-"So I know in my heart that I desire this position.I want to be your heir father,just like Benjen became mother's.",the words escaped her mouth and she waited for the Lords to protest and her father and mother to deny or make her change her mind.Instead the cheers,clapping and the words of acceptance by the Lords and Ladies of Westeros made her to turn around and meet their gazes.Everyone had a smile on his face and their enthousiasm wasn't fake at all.Brienne turned towards their parents and witnessed their teary eyes and proud smiles.Sansa ran and hugged her with a motherly force.

-"You will be an excellent Queen.We are so proud of you.",Sansa whispered in her ear before stepping back for her father to embrace her.

-"The most beautiful,kind and wise Queen the 6 kingdoms will ever see.",Jon's words echoed in her ears.

Jon stepped forward holding the hand of Sansa but pointing at Brienne who was still standing where she was being left.

-"Brienne Targaryen.The first of her name and future Queen of the 6 Kingdoms.",Jon announced and everyone cheered her name.

Sansa wiped the tears from her eyes but was almost knocked down by Ariana.Sansa chuckled and took her in her arms,before kissing her cheek.

-"Mommy don't cry!I stay here!",Arianna confessed with enthousiasm cupping her mother's face with her tiny hands.Sansa sniffed her nose and laughed.

-"I know you are here sweety.Until you choose too.",Sansa replied and remembered Edd and his role as a ward of the King.Ariana was too small for getting into marriage arrangements.

-"No mama!I will choose the wolf!I love wolfs!I am a wolf!",Ariana displayed her teeth and giggled.

Sansa's laughter filled the Godswood as she made her way towards the castle where the feast would be held.

Nothing would be the same from now on.

 

 

Winter was here long ago....


End file.
